Stop Playing Hard to Get
by Aky-san
Summary: "Hey Lucy!" "Fuck off". He was forever destined to chase after the love of his life, who was too busy trying to accomplish her own goal of being the best in everything. So... Natsu did the only thing he could do... He became a stalker. / NaLu AU / top voted story on my poll / nalu jerza gruvia gale
1. Chapter 1: Subject in question

Stop playing hard to get

* * *

Chapter One

 **Subject in question**

* * *

I think I'm in love with her.

The thought occurred to me while I was quietly watching her walk into the classroom. I have been looking at this girl for three months now, and it doesn't look like I'd stop anytime soon. She was the first person that said hello to me when we first started school. Our classmates switched every year, and it looked like this year was no exception. I got sorted with new people out of which I knew practically nobody, and she was the first one to speak.

But that's not why I fell for her.

I fell for her because she can be nice and mean at the same time. She can make me smile and want to hit her at the same second. She can offer to help me with math and then slap me when I say I don't understand something. She can yell at me then apologize the minute after. She can make me want to steal her away and throw her off the bridge. She is a rollercoaster. My rollercoaster.

And she loves me too.

"Fuck off, Natsu."

Okay, maybe not.

I watched as she walked past me, not grateful for the fact that I walked all the way to her house to walk her to school. I didn't know why I was doing that, but I guess it was okay as long as she didn't push me away. I could really be boring sometimes, but that was because I wanted to spend every waking second next to her.

"Good morning to you, too." I grunted, watching her roll her eyes.

"Is there any reason why you've been waiting outside my door for the past three days?" She asked, pulling a strand of blond hair behind her ear, impulsively.

"I just like walking with you," I said, deciding to go with the truth, "Besides, I'm sure you like my company as well."

"Not so much." Her words shattered my imaginary world, and now it was my turn to get angry. But when she turned around and smiled, it all went away, and I increased my speed so we were walking side by side now.

Her house was really close to the school, so we didn't have much alone time. I fell behind with an excuse to 'tie my shoe', just so I could see if those jeans she wore looked as good from behind as they did from out front.

Better.

"Stop staring at her ass, you idiot."

I don't even need to turn around to know that the annoying voice belongs to my best friend, Gray. He's not in my class anymore, but that doesn't stop him from being my closest jerk. We sit together in the cafeteria, along with our other best buddies, which is something I can never get Lucy to do. She always prefers to sit around with her girl friends. Typical.

"I was just tying my shoes."

"With your head in her jeans?" He asked, as I got up and slapped him.

We were just about to start a fight like always, when the bell rang, and I ran to catch up with my babe. I mean, my _friend._ For now.

She sat in the fourth row, and I was right in front of her. God knows how many times I pleaded the girl sitting there to give me her spot.

I wished that our teacher would announce some sort of project that involved partnership and by some amazing twist of fate we'd get picked to work together, and it would bring us together just like in the movies… but this was no fucking fairy tale.

"Teacher!" The subject of my interest shouted from behind me, "Can I be the one in charge of the New Year's dance?" I didn't need to look at her to know she had that determined look I fell in love with. She was used to being in charge of everything, and we were used to it too. She already offered to be the class president and won the election wiping out everyone who dared oppose her with 100% of the votes on her side. She was the best student in our class, and even in the school. It was an unspoken rule that she would organise our prom too, and all our field trips. She was president of the reading club, and the best on the swimming team. She would even be the head cheerleader if our school had a cheer team.

"But the New Year's Dance is a month away," our teacher sighed. "But I know you like starting things early. So, if the other students agree, I don't see why not."

Even with closed eyes, I could see that nobody was raising their hand to say otherwise. Our Miss Lucy Heartfilia The Greatest had won yet again. Not that I have a problem with that.

But there was also another unspoken rule in the classroom.

"I'll help her." I said, raising my hand. I heard my girl grunt from behind me, but that wasn't even close to stopping me. Because I never give up when she's the subject in question.

And she was always my subject in question.

* * *

"How much longer are you gonna keep staring at her?" I heard Gray ask me during lunch, as my eyes glided over from my favourite blonde to his laughing face.

"Who's he staring at?" My best female friend, Erza Scarlet asked, looking around to see who I was gawking at.

"That Heartflila chick." Gray waved it off like it was nobody important. But when Erza made a face that said she didn't understand, he added: "The top student."

"Ooh," she nodded in understanding. "She's nice, I guess."

"YOU KNOW HER?" I shouted I stood up abruptly, sitting back down when I noticed everyone was staring at me. "How?" I asked, this time more quietly.

"I'm dating her cousin, you moron."

"Jellal is Lucy's cousin?" I asked, more confused than ever. That finally explained why I sometimes saw them together, but whenever I told Erza, she laughed.

"I can ask Jellal where she lives if you want." She winked at me, but Gray beat her to it.

"Oh I think he knows." He cackled, "He's been going to school with her for the past week. Why do you think he's not going with us, anymore?"

But Erza had another question on her mind, "And how did you find out where she lives?"

"Well," I can feel my cheeks get hot, "I may or may not have stalked her…" They erupt into fits of laughter, "…a bunch of times."

"Dude, you're in pretty deep." Gray pats my shoulder as some sort of pity gesture.

"Although, when I went to Jellal's house yesterday, she was there and mentioned something about going to Juvia's party tonight."

That sounded like the perfect opportunity to get to know her even better.

"Sooo," Gray gave Erza _the look,_ "You went to Jellal's house, hmm?"

We both laughed loudly as her face grew so red it almost matched her hair. I wanted to find out more about that party, but for the time being, I was just glad the attention was no longer on me and Lucy.

* * *

But I wasn't going to let go of it so easily. I waited outside for Gray and nearly gave him a heart attack when I jumped on him from behind a bush. "Dude, did Juvia invite you to her party tonight?"

He sighed deeply, "Uh, no." But I could tell his lying face was making it's appearance.

"Oh come on man, she's been after you since the first day of school when you accidently stripped in the ladies locker room and she walked in on you." I retell the epic tale of the the time Gray thought joining a swimming team was a good idea. He's never set foot near the pool since. And that's how Juvia got the idea of becoming the captain of the swim team. But she had a strict 'no boys' policy, so I couldn't go in there and catch a glimpse of Lucy in her bathing suit. I had tried convincing Gray into going in there and taking pictures of her because Juvia probably wouldn't mind him, but he said he never wanted to "see hell on earth" again.

"Alright, fine, I was invited." He finally fesses up, and I can't help but laugh.

"Can I go with you?"

His face is the pure personification of horror, "You want me to show up there with you as my date?" The look of disgust on his face screams 'no'.

"Oh come on, you probably weren't planning on going alone" I use my last resort.

"Actually, I was gonna go with Erza and Jellal."

"And be the third wheel? Dude…" I shake my head in disapproval.

"I'd rather be the third wheel than your chaperone." He gives me a look that says this discussion is over.

"But can't you bring a friend?" I plead until he finally gives in.

Jackpot.

Lucy Heartfilia, you'd better put on the sexiest dress you own, because I'm coming for you, my subject in question!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hi there! *escapes deathtraps* I know, I know, I haven't been on here for a few months now. I had good reasons, but they're personal and I won't be discussing them... sorry. But the important thing is I'm here now, and here's the story you voted you wanted the most!**

 **I hope you guys like it. I have one question for you though, do you want me to keep on with Natsu as the main storyteller, or do you want me to switch between points of view? Please answer!**

 **Thank you so much for not hating me, and please review so I know there's somebody reading this, so I can post faster.**

 **next chapters will be longer, this is just the beginning**

 **love you all!**

 **xx,**

 **~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Pooper

No copyright intended.

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Party Pooper**

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy Heartfilia walk out of the bookshop she'd went in half an hour ago. I had started getting worried. She had been there for like thirty minutes and my mind started going wild and imagining worst case scenarios for her death. So I was flooded with relief when I watched her leave the store with two big paper bags in her hands.

So yeah, I followed her yet again. I had just finished my conversation with Gray when I saw her walk out of school and it was the perfect opportunity to see where she goes and what she does. And so far… I have been bored out of my mind. She went to the library, stopped to pet a dog, made a quick pit stop at Starbucks for some coffee, and spent half an hour in a stupid store for books.

I hate to admit it, but Lucy is really boring.

But just as I was about to step away from behind the tree I've been using as a hiding spot, I noticed her walk into a clothing store which had various kinds of dresses assembled in the window. She probably wanted to pick out a dress for tonight's party. That was weird, since I didn't think Lucy was the type of girl who went to parties. Come to think of it, she never did. So why did she decide to go on this one?

And before I could tell what was going on, my desire to talk to her overwhelmed my desire to stay hidden, so I found myself standing inside the store with no recollection of how I got there. I looked around, and saw her standing next to one of the clothing racks. Slowly creeping up behind her, I waited until I was at a close enough distance to whisper "Go for the red one" in her ear. Needless to say she shrieked and everyone within a 3 mile radius turned around to look at us, giving me nasty glares like I was some kind of molester.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said, setting a hand on the top of her chest as if that was going to help her calm down. "I thought school ended a while ago?"

"Yeah, well," I racked my brain for excuses, "I wanted to buy something nice to wear for tonight."

She looked around, "In a dress shop?"

I played the ignorance card, "Is it? I had no idea."

"There's a flashing neon sign on top of the door that says 'Dresses of all kinds'." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Good point.

"Well," I started thinking of an explanation, "well…" but my brain was as dry as a desert. How the hell was I going to get out of this one? She's just too damn smart. "What are you doing here, though?" Offence is the greatest defence, as they say.

She looked a bit taken aback, and I could see a faint pink tint spread across her creamy cheeks. Was she blushing? Why, though? Buying dresses wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"I um," She looked around, as if she was going to find answers on the walls, "I guess I just wanted to look around."

"Can I come with?"

The nervousness disappeared from her face, only to be replaced with a flash of anger. "No freaking way!" She shouted, suddenly looking self-conscious, "Plus, I was already leaving anyway."

I decided there was nothing to be gained from making her stay and spend more time with me, so I guessed I'd just have to wait a couple more hours before I could see her again at the party. I promised not to follow her home, which made her relax a little. But just as she was about to kindly walk away without saying goodbye, I called out to her with a final remark, "You should have bought the red one!"

* * *

"I'm home," I yelled as if there was someone to actually hear me.

My house was not the biggest thing ever, but it wasn't small either. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. The kitchen, living room and one of the bathrooms were downstairs, while the two bedrooms and the bigger bathroom were up. The master bedroom was where I slept ever since my parents moved away to Europe for work, and they travel among the counties there almost every day. My bedroom was now just a vacant room in which my friends would often sleep over when they had nothing better to do. I no longer felt comfortable sleeping in a single bed circled by lightly blue painted walls and shelves packed with video games and comic books, when I could live in the huge red and white bedroom like a king.

Except I wasn't a king. I was anything but.

My parents come home once a month, and it's usually just my mom or my dad, while the other is still out working. They rarely come together, like maybe on holidays or birthdays. And when anyone came, they'd usually stay about two to three days before proclaiming that they've had a wonderful time but someone had to pay the bills.

And here's what I didn't understand: The bills were already paid. Just one of their monthly paycheques could pay off a year's amount of bills. And yet they still had to keep working. It's not as if we're going around throwing money as much as we please, so I really don't know what they're doing. We have a decent house, three cars – two of which are in Europe, and everything else we might ever need. So I didn't understand why they had to keep working so hard. One of my aunts had once said they were workaholics, but I still couldn't believe that someone out there would be addicted to working when there were so many better things to do.

I sighed, dropping my backpack down on the floor, and walked over to the peach and cream coloured kitchen. Opening the almost empty fridge, I reminded myself to make a list of groceries I need and leave them for the maid to take care of. Oh yeah, I also have a maid. I mean, it's not like I'd be capable of taking care of a house all by myself. She usually worked in the mornings only, so I was almost always alone after 3 PM.

I turned the T.V on just so the voices of whatever show was on could keep me company and make me feel more at home. But that was the thing: after living alone for almost three years now, I had forgotten what it felt like to be at home.

There was a plate in the fridge, with plastic wrap all over it. It was filled with some mashed potatoes, boiled peas and a juicy steak. I tossed the plate in the microwave and sat down on the table, turning on the laptop as I waited for my food to heat up. I went over my messages, two from Gray, asking me what I was going to wear, and if he should bring some extra cash. One was from my mother, telling me that she had safely arrived in Croatia, wherever that is. And the last one was from Gajeel, my other friend, who was currently suspended for smoking on school grounds. I ignored his questions asking if there had been any new fights in school today, and instead tried contacting Lucy.

I typed: 'What are you going to wear tonight?', but she didn't reply.

Hearing that familiar beep of the microwave, I got up to finally eat something before getting ready to go out again.

* * *

Parking my red motorcycle in front of the house who's address I'd gotten from Gray, I got up and marvelled at Juvia's cosy home. Alright, maybe cosy was an understatement.

Her house was huge, with two dark blue cars parked in the driveway, a neatly-kept lawn which screamed 'the grass is always cleaner on _this_ side of the fence' and a marble three story fountain with a pinkish dolphin on the top , spewing water out of its mouth. There was a cobblestone walkway leading towards the backyard, where I guessed the loud music was coming from, and all those mouth-watering smells.

I was about to run over there, when I saw the door of the big cream house with granite-touched balconies slam open, and the hostess herself appeared. Juvia's unnaturally blue hair was slightly curled at the ends, her tight black dress hugged her curves nicely, and she wore cute blue slippers. To be honest, she looked pretty, and I couldn't get why Gray refused to go out with her.

"An uninvited guest has shown up!" She suddenly yelled, "Juvia is going to call the cops!"

And now I kind of did.

"Uh, I'm here with Gray." I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck. "Didn't he tell you I was coming?"

"No!" Her screaming was starting to irritate me, "Juvia would have remembered if the all-mighty Gray-sama had anything to tell her!"

All-mighty? I stifled a laugh and instead took out my phone to call that bastard.

"No, no, it's okay," She waved her hands around, "Juvia is always open for more company!"

"You could have said that in the first place," I said quietly, more to my nose than to her. She opened the door a bit wider so I could walk in, and guided me through the spacious red and black living room with expensive looking modernistic furniture, all the way to the glass door that lead to the backyard. My face widened in astonishment.

There was a fucking pool.

As if the house did not scream 'luxury' enough, this girl had a huge pool in her backyard, with comfy lawn chairs and two king sized beds with curtains waving around in the night. There was a barbecue, and a person in a tuxedo was flipping over burgers, while wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron which made me chuckle a bit.

I shook my head to remind myself I wasn't here for this. I was here for my guest of honour, but now that I looked around better, she was nowhere to be found. There were people everywhere, standing in line for a burger, drinking beer next to the snack bar, telling stupid jokes on the chairs, making out on the beds, and some were even admiring her perfectly-kept flowers. But not a sign of my Lucy. I turned around, looking for Juvia, and headed for her once I located her near the pool.

"Why isn't anyone in the pool?" I asked, starting with some small talk, before asking the big questions.

"Juvia hasn't turned the thermal heaters on yet." She replied, as I scratched my chin pretending that I knew what she was talking about. "And Juvia should turn the underwater lights too."

"Uh huh," I nodded, looking around, "So where's Gray?"

"Gray-sama is probably on his way. Juvia called him sixty-seven times but he didn't answer. He's probably driving. Gray-sama doesn't text and drive! Gray-sama is a responsible citizen!" Her eyes flared with passion, as she skipped around in her own delusion.

"And what about Lucy?" I asked nonchalantly, as if I didn't really care.

"Lucy?" She pondered for a moment, "Oh, you mean the best swimmer on Juvia's team!" Juvia's eyes flickered with excitement, like they always did when she spoke about something related to water.

"Well, well, well," We had to direct our attention to the man behind me. And as if on cue, Gray's grin stretched out even more. "Looks like my partner came here before I did."

"I was just talking to this lovely lady right here," I replied, trying to charm Juvia into telling me where Lucy was. Gray's eyes locked at me in confusion, mixed with something else I couldn't quite make out, before dismissing what I just said and walked away towards the hamburgers.

"Erza and Jellal will be here right about," His words were interrupted by the couple in question which had just walked in from the back door, "now." Jellal high-fived me before running off to catch up with Gray.

Erza and Juvia started a long talk about 'foundation' I think, and it left me pretty bored and alone. I could've gone with the guys, but they looked like they were bred just standing in the huge food line as well. I decided on checking the house to see if Lucy was somewhere in there, but all the lights were turned out, and it was probably empty. Juvia turned on the therma-whatevers and the underwater lights, and the pool looked like it came to life. A lot of the guests put on their bathing suits—something I wasn't told to bring—and got into the warm waters. Now that most of the people were inside, screaming and laughing, I decided to just risk it all and jump in with my clothes on.

I jumped as high as I could before I could lose determination. The water was hard on the impact, but I was soon thrust into the warm paradise everyone loved. I swam up to take a breath of air, and ignoring all the weird looks, swam up to Juvia who was drooling over Gray's naked torso.

"Hey," I shook her shoulder and she turned to face me with anger, probably mad that I had made her look away from her superstar. "Where's Lucy?"

"That again?" She asked and slapped her forehead as if I'd asked her a thousand times. "She's not coming!" She had to outyell the others so I could hear her. And even then I couldn't believe it.

"Why the hell not!?" I screamed.

"How is Juvia supposed to know!? She called and told Juvia she won't be able to make it!"

And those were the very words that shattered my hopes and dreams.

I left Juvia even though she was saying something else and climbed out of the man-infested pool. I was just about to leave when I heard Gray yell after me. Turning around, I watched his soaked ass approach me as he tugged on the pants he had finally found. "Dude, what the fuck man?"

"What?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked, waving his hands around.

"I don't know man." I shrugged, "Home I guess. I thought Lucy would be here but I was wrong as you can see."

"I will never understand why you're obsessed with that girl, but I guess it's okay." He moved away his wet bangs from his eyes and looked at me like he had something else he wanted to say.

"What?" I asked, but he just shifted nervously from one hand to the other. "What?"

"Well uh," He ran a hand through his damp hair, "Did you hear what Juvia yelled after you when you got out?" I shrugged. Was it even important? "Well," He cleared his throat, "She said 'why do those two keep asking about her' or something like that."

My eyes widened. So that's why she was so frustrated when I asked about her again. "No way.."

"Yeah," Gray nodded, "Looks like you have some competition."

"I agree." Erza emerged from behind me and I almost screamed. What was she doing here?

And as if she heard my unspoken question, she said "I thought you guys may need some help." And just like the strategy planner she was, her voice boomed, "I'll go talk to Lucy cause she's been really open with me lately and find out why she's not here." My head nodded in thanks. "Gray, you go ask Juvia who's been asking around about Lucy that isn't Natsu, cause she trusts you the most. And Natsu will stay here and act like he doesn't care so we don't get traced back to him."

My eyes almost watered in happiness. My friends are definitely one of a kind.

And, just like the characters from Scooby Doo, they ran around in their own directions, enveloped in the missions. I just smiled watching them help me, glad that I had someone on my side.

Whoever it was that was interested in my soon-to-be wife, I was going to find out. And he won't be around much longer to stand as a threat.

Lucy was mine. And I was going to prove it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yay, chapter two is out!**

 **Do you guys like it?**

 **Also, I read your reviews-thank you for taking the time to leave one, by the way-and most of you wanted me to stick with Natsu's POV. But there were some of you who said I should also do a chapter with Lucy's point of view. So that's why I've decided to go with this: Two chapters Natsu, One chapter Lucy, and so on and so on.**

 **Do you guys like the plan, or what?**

 **Let me know if you disagree, and tell me how you like the story by leaving a review!**

 **Thanks so much, and I love you all!**

 **~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Two People

This chapter is dedicated to LaminateGem12 (stay awesome).

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Two people**

* * *

 _Point of View: [Lucy]_

* * *

Deciding to skip the party was one of the best decisions I have made in the past few weeks. I hate going to parties where everyone gets drunk in the end, and ends up passing out on random spots in the house. I also hate the way guys try to come on to you and get your number or even something more, and plus, I had a book that needed finishing. As a huge bookworm, I love reading more than I love anything else. The third book of The Remnant Chronicles had just come out that day, and I used up my allowance to buy it.

I live in a small two-bedroom house situated right beneath the town square, and my place is pretty close to the school. I used to have a roommate living here with me, but she moved out two months ago, and now the rent was higher since I was the only one occupying the house. My parents live in a smaller town that's a two-hour drive from here, and I moved because there are no colleges in my hometown. I usually visit my parents once a week or two, but this weekend I decided to stay at home and relax. I didn't really feel like wasting the money my parents sent me for a bus or train ticket all the way to their house.

I was also thinking about getting a job, since most of the money they sent me was spent on rent and food, and I wanted to buy a change of clothes and some books, which is partly why I avoid parties; I don't have a lot of fancy clothes and dresses, and I can't keep wearing the same thing over and over. Don't get me wrong, I'm not poor, I'm just not rich either.

I cracked my neck, as my body draped across the sofa in the living room. All the rooms were nicely furnished and decorated, and I especially liked the living room, since it was a peachy-pink, with a small stone furnace, a light brown sofa, two armchairs, a small creamy-white coffee table, and a big window overlooking the small yard. My bedroom is full-blown pink, contrary to the dark purple one that my former roommate used to sleep in. We have a blue bathroom with a shower upstairs, and a small kitchen/dining room downstairs. In short, I have everything I need, and it was warm and cozy.

I set the warm white coffee mug filled with dark hot chocolate on the coffee table, and reached for today's newspaper. Scanning the pages with job advertisements, I tried to find the perfect workplace for me. I had only marked three places so far, when I heard the doorbell ring. That was weird, since not so many people knew where I lived.

I dismissed the nagging feeling of returning to my hot chocolate, and rose up to my feet. Feeling the loud cracking of my tired bones, I strode towards the door, and asked who it was.

"It's Erza." The stern voice of hers called back in an instant. Deciding on not to ask what the hell she was doing here in the middle of the night, I opened the door, letting her in.

To say that she was beautiful would be an understatement. She wore a long lilac gown, with a slit running down from her upper thigh all the way to her feet, and a white silk scarf wrapped around her waist as a belt. I also had a front row seat view to her cleavage, but decided not to comment on the subject. "Erza?" I asked in surprise, hoping she would give me a valid explanation as to why she looked like she missed the prince's ball, and drove straight here to the wicked witch of the west – me.

Raising my hands to straighten the wild bird's nest I called _my hair,_ I realized that I probably looked awful compared to her. I looked down on my gray sweatpants which were comfortable – but ugly, and the cotton pink shirt that hadn't been washed in quite a while. But before I could start feeling totally out of place, she sat down and started talking.

"Why are you here?" She asked, and her voice told me not to mess with her.

"Uhm," I looked around, "I live here." It came out more like a question than a statement.

"That's not what I mean," she pointed at me, "Why are you here, and not at the party?"

So that's what this was about. But still…

"Not to be rude but, why does this concern you?" I asked, "I said I'd come, but decided it was too much of a hassle to get ready, and I have a lot of homework."

She raised a brow, as if having too much homework was not a good enough excuse for her.

"Plus," I looked at the grandfather clock next to the furnace, "It's getting pretty late. You can stop by for some coffee tomorrow if you're up for it, but I just feel like getting some sleep now."

She eyed me top to bottom, still not looking like she was about to give up. "Someone was asking around for you at the party."

"You went there?" I asked, finally understanding why she was all dolled up.

"Yes, and when a person started asking for you, I decided to come and see why you aren't there." She replied, matter-of-facility.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble and come all this way—"

"That doesn't matter now." She cut me off, and stared at the door a while, before it looked like something came to her mind. "Do you have a clue who the person asking around for you was?"

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. Why would she ask such an absurd question. But I ignored my own question, and went through my mind to find an answer for hers. Who would ask around? I wasn't exactly what you'd call 'the most popular girl in school'.

"Um," I racked my brain for answers, "Maybe Natsu?" I looked into her eyes as if the answer was hidden there. She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't him. Can you think of anyone else?"

This started sounding like a police interrogation.

"Um, not at the moment, no."

"Well," she reached for the red marker that I'd been marking the job requests with, and started scribbling something on the side margin of the newspaper. She ripped off the sip of paper with writings on it, and handed it to me. It was a phone number.

"Call this number if you remember anything else." She said, with a determined glint in her eyes.

Okay, this was _definitely_ a police interrogation. I was _this close_ to asking her if she was an undercover cop, but decided that this night had had enough weirdness.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled back, not sure what else to say to her.

Luckily, she spared me of more inconvenience, and headed for the door. "Is there anything I can say that will make you come to the party with me?"

"Sorry," I felt bad for having to turn her down, "I'm just too tired."

"It's okay," she said, before disappearing out of my sight.

* * *

The next morning welcomed me by having the sun shine down on my face until I got tired of it and got up to take a quick shower. Since it was Saturday, I decided that it was the perfect time to call a friend and go see a movie or something. But the newspaper staring at me from the coffee table told me otherwise. I took my keys, ripped out the piece of paper with all the job ads and took off to look around.

But lady luck did not take pity on me, and after two hours of looking around and crossing off half the jobs on the paper, I decided that maybe today was not the day I'd become a working girl. I let out a defeated sigh as I slumped down on a chair in a random coffee shop. This was not going the way I had planned. I thought I'd land the first interview I showed up on. But apparently you have to be super young but with forty years of experience, have double Einstein's IQ, not rush your work but also do well under pressure, never get in a fight but be physically ready for one, and sacrifice a virgin to our lord and savior Satan.

"What would you like?" The familiar voice pulled me back into reality. I looked up to come face-to-face with Levy, one of my best friends. She was a petite blue-haired girl, who was also a huge fan of reading, which is probably why we got along so well. I didn't know she had a job though, and seeing her here in a uniform sure made me feel inspired.

"I didn't know you worked here," I said, a bit disappointed that she hadn't shared the news with me.

"I started yesterday, so I still haven't told anyone," she excused herself, handing me a menu, "I was just passing by when I saw the 'help wanted' sign on the door, and decided on the spot." She gave me one of her signature cute grins, writing down my order for a cappuccino with a lot of milk.

"Do you think they need another waitress here?" I tried sounding casually, but even I could tell how needy I sounded. Luckily, Levy was a busy girl and didn't pay much attention.

"Not really. Thinking of joining, huh?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Nah, just making small talk." She scurried away to bring my drink, and I hid the piece of newspaper in my pocket. I didn't want people thinking I was broke or something, so there was no reason to go around flaunting that paper all around town.

Levy was either a fast brewer, or she didn't make the coffee herself—I was betting on the latter one—but my cup of warm cappuccino was served in front of me in just minutes after I ordered it. The warm liquid slid down my throat, heating up every stiff part that had been frozen with the lack of enthusiasm. Levy was just about to go take another customer's order, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, and looked at me. She then looked at something more farther away, and motioned something with her head. It was as if she was telling me to look at something.

Unsure of what she was talking about, but curious, I looked to where she seemed to be directing me. There was nothing there. I could see beautiful rose bushes out of the window, which were planted inside the small park across the street. I looked back at her, more confused then before, but she was still pointing towards that direction.

And then I saw it. The rose bushes had nothing to do with it, but the tree behind them did. I could clearly see the spiked pink hair sticking out from behind one of the branches. It seemed like the idiot noticed me, because he hid again, only to quietly show his face when he knew he was caught and there was no way to go. I groaned in defeat, gesturing him to come inside. He was a bit farther away, but even from that distance I could see that his face brightened up in happiness. I told Levy to double my order and bring one more cappuccino for the 'stalker', and she just snickered evilly while walking away.

Seconds after, the culprit was sitting right across from me, with his wide grin plastered all over the lower part of his face, and his eyes shining with determination. "Hey!" He said, as if it was a normal way to greet someone after you'd been following them for heaven knows how long.

"What do you think you're doing?" I cut right to the chase.

"Having coffee, _duh._ " He rolled his eyes, Levy arriving just on time with his cappuccino.

I decided that talking about this would not solve anything, since he'd dodge all the question I'd throw in his way. So I sipped my drink in silence, staring out of the window.

"It's getting pretty cold outside," He said, and I couldn't believe we were going to talk about the weather. Like, that's the only topic you can think of when there's nothing else to say, and he was doing it right now. "You shouldn't go on foot." I shifted my gaze from the hurrying pedestrians to look at his worried expression. This was not the direction I was expecting the conversation to go. "It will probably start raining soon, and you'll get dripping wet by the time you get home."

"It won't rain." I tried sounding convinced, even though I could clearly see the clouds piling up on the sky. "And even if it does, I can always call a taxi."

"I'm here with my car." He said, furrowing his brows deeper, "I want to take you home safely."

"I think I'll be safer if I stay away from people who I don't know too well," I deadpanned, "Especially the ones stalking me."

I got what I least expected: a hurtful expression. He focused his eyes on something down on the table, hiding his look away from mine. I noticed his hand play with the unopened packet of sugar Levy left, and his mouth curve into a frown.

"I mean," I started talking a bit louder, feeling the need to justify myself, "I don't know you that well. We have one class together, and yet you always seem to be around, and want to be friends and stuff, but I'm busy enough the way it is." I was full-blown defending myself even though he hadn't said a single thing.

"I get it." He tried to muster a smile, "it would be weird if you hopped in my car right away. Like you said, we don't even know each other all that well."

I almost let out a sigh of relief, and my muscles relaxed.

"But I have an umbrella in my car," His eyes locked on mine, "At least let me walk you home."

I opened my mouth to protest, and quickly shut it when I couldn't find words to express myself. Why was he so persistent? But, I didn't have an umbrella of my own, I didn't feel like wasting money on a cab, and I couldn't wait it out since it could last for hours, so accepting his offer didn't seem like the worst idea ever.

"Fine."

We sat in silence a little more, and I found out that he could actually not be so threatening now that he was in his happy place. He seemed like an okay guy. We continued sitting like that without saying a word, in a somewhat comfortable silence, before deciding it was time to go.

The walk home had been pretty quiet, with occasional small-talk questions like, 'Did you study for that test', or 'How was Juvia's party', and I got home pretty fast. It never rained, and the clouds were gone the moment we left the coffee shop, but he had been so persistent that I let him walk me home even with the weather looking like it was summer. When we got to my house, we did the whole 'awkward hand' thing where I raised my hand for a handshake and he did the 'high five' thing. We ended up doing a brofist and he left.

I didn't invite him in.

He was decent company, but I had books to read, lunch to make, and jobs to look for, and he was not going to help. Not to mention I didn't even know what kind of guy he was outside of school, except being a stalker and all that.

The only good thing that had come out of this was that he picked up the tab at the coffee shop. I wanted to pay my part of the bill, but he wouldn't let me split it. He said it was a given that the guy always pays, and no matter how much I pressed on, he wouldn't have it. He even gave Levy a tip, and I tried sneaking money into his pocket but failed miserably.

Truth be told, I had forgotten the amazing feeling of having someone else pay for your drink, and I was happy. After all, that's how everyone acts on a date, it's only natural.

Date?

Was that a date? No, I wouldn't call it that. We were just two friends out for some coffee.

We weren't even friends though. We were less.

We were just two people who knew each other…

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Here I am! Better late than never, I guess. That phrase must have been invented by a writer with writer's block.**

 **Anyways, you guys didn't go against my idea of going two chapters Natsu, then one chapter Lucy, so I've decided to stick with it.**

 **And here it is, chapter three of "Stop Playing Hard to Get"! I hope you guys liked it. If you did, or have ways to make it better, leave a review and I promise to read all of them like I always do. Reviews always inspire me to write more!**

 **Thank you for reading, and stay cool!**

 **~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Player two

www. gofundme com / 2rzg2nnk  
donate to save our flooded city

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Player Two**

* * *

She is definitely one of the best people in the world. But even the best people in the world get a little freaked out every now and then, and I guess that's why she was so weirded out by the fact that I wanted to walk her home so she doesn't end up dripping wet when she gets there. I loved every passing minute spent with her though. So now that I was wide awake at four AM, sitting alone in my bedroom with nothing to do, I decided to call her and thank her for that nice time, when I remembered that I didn't have her phone number. I could probably get it from Erza, but I wanted to be the one to ask Lucy myself.

Speaking of Erza, she was somehow able to convince Lucy into telling her why she didn't some to the party, even though it was a stupid reason. Who writes homework anyways? However, she didn't know who had been asking around though, and I was determined to find out. When I spoke with Erza, she said that she never mentioned my name, so there was nothing to be afraid of. But since I wasn't the only one who was interested in her, I needed to keep my eyes peeled for any intruders that might ruin my already slim chances.

I sighed in desperation, deciding to pay more attention next time, and keep track of the people who are around her. I know that I might sound crazy and all that, but she was the first person I met when I first entered this school. The halls were crowded with students trying to find their names on the notice board and see what class they have, and find their way around the halls and classrooms. I hate it when people don't have time to help me find what I'm looking for, and after having spent half an hour trying to find a teacher or something, I was ready to give up. I knew no one here, and had zero percent chances of running into a friend cause first period had started a while ago and I was the only one who still had no idea where he was supposed to go.

I waited out those long forty-five minutes by just looking around for a lost teacher that might come my way, but I had no such luck. The school is huge and I didn't know where the hell I was supposed to go. The bell signalizing that first period had ended rung, and the halls were overflowing with students once again. I was caught up in the fray, frantically searching for an escape route, when my eyes fell on the blonde girl sitting on a chair right next to me. I wanted to ask her where to go, but she was shorter than me, had this weird scrunched up face because she was staring at some sort of hand-written notes trying to make out the scrambled words, and didn't seem too friendly.

I was about to walk away to find who-knows-what, when those big brown eyes looked up from the papers in her small hands, and locked on mine. I didn't blink, watching her stare at my eyes, not bothering to look me up and down and form an opinion about what she thought I was like. She cocked her head to the side, and her lips formed into a small 'o' shape. "Are you lost?" she asked, and I didn't even get time to answer. "I studied the entire maps of the school grounds so I wouldn't get lost, and so I can be the best since day one." I stared at her in confusion, not sure what to make of that. Either she was really smart, or really stupid. "Do you want some help?" Smart it is, then.

Again, I was cut off before I even opened my mouth, as she shoved the papers in my hands, and walked away in silence. I had to be careful of the passing students who pushed and shoved, not mattering the notes I held on for dear life. I was almost certain they were something stupid, when I noticed that those weren't in fact words, they were drawings of a miniature map of the school grounds. She had every classroom marked with a red pen, and wrote what it was for. I stared in disbelief, watching all the students once again, disappear from my sight.

I got back to the notice board and scanned the names in peace. I found my name after ten minutes of searching, and copied down my class schedule on a blank spot on one of the papers. I walked down the halls, finding my way thanks to that weird girl's maps. I got to the chemistry lab safely, and waited for third period to begin so I could enter. And that was the only time I spoke to her in first year of high school. We were in different classes, and so even when we got rearranged in second year, she was still far away from me. But that didn't stop me from throwing occasional glances her way, watching her eat her fries in the cafeteria, add her on any social media even though she never accepted me because she didn't even log on. So you could imagine my happiness when I saw her in my class in third year.

I almost cried.

And yet again, she was the only one who said hello to me, even though it was obvious she had no idea who I was. But I didn't blame her. She would never remember an unimportant guy like me, and I didn't even expect her to. But that was no reason for me to stop watching her. But after a while, that had become an obsession, occasional glances became outright staring, and I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind. I wanted to beat everyone who did her wrong, kill every guy who ever looked at her, slaughter every male that dared approach her, and just guard her for the rest of my life. That's when I realized that I was falling hard for the cute blondie that helped me find my classroom.

And she'll never even know that.

Feeling my self get sleepy after a while spent just staring at the celling, I opened up the drawer on the bed-side table, and pulled out some yellow papers. I lied back down on the bed, tracing my fingers down the handwritten corridors and classrooms, watching them linger across the cute cursive font she used to write down the classes. Of course I still kept her maps, after all, they were a gift for me. Even though it was the only gift I ever got from her, it was still far more than I could ever hope for.

That was the last thing fading in my mind, before I felt the sleepy light-headedness take over me.

* * *

Sunday was always reserved for going out with my crew, and now that they had some info to share with me, I was even more excited to see them. I bid farewell to the maid who was cleaning up the table from today's breakfast, and walked out of the house. Starting my Aston Martin Vanquish Convertible, I slid comfortably into the leather seats, and watched the roof slide down so I could get a clear look around. Girls used to love the fact that I drove a year's amount of their parents' paycheques around, but they lost interest when they saw that I didn't have any interest to begin with. I had enough money to move to Hawaii and live there for the rest of my life, but I wasn't the type of guy to shower girls with gifts from Versace and Tiffany. But if Lucy was my girlfriend… I would buy her anything she wants.

"Hey guys," Gray pulled me out of dreamland, as he sat down on a table in our favorite fast food place. Erza and Jellal were here before us, so they were already eating their burgers. Gray had just waltzed in, and was staring at the menu as if he'd order something different than a cheeseburger like he does every time. Gajeel was not here yet, so we decided to wait for him while eating. Such manners…

I was eager to get the conversation about Lucy flowing, but I didn't want to seem so desperate and ask straight away about what they found out. So, I tried to squeeze it in, "So, anything new with you guys that you'd want to discuss?"

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Nothing in particular."

I almost yelled out in disappointment. Erza was supposed to talk to Lucy to see why she didn't come, and Gray was supposed to ask Juvia who the other guy was. But I guess that was too good to be true, and I shouldn't have had such high hopes in the first place. And that's when I noticed Jellal crack a smile. Before I could ask him what was going on, Erza took the liberty of smacking him on the head with her purse, and all three of them started laughing.

"We're just messing with you, dude!" Gray boomed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"We had a previous agreement to tease you so we could see how you'd react." Jellal tried sounding composed, but even he was bursting with laughter.

"We have all the info you need," Erza was the next to speak, "But this was just too funny."

"Yeah, glad to be the court jester." I mumbled in fake anger, glad to know that my friends hadn't forgotten about me. My sandwich arrived ages ago, but I was only interested in feeding off the information they were going to provide me with.

"First of all," Erza started, "I went to her house straight away. I asked around, but it seems that she was just too tired and wanted to finish her homework, catch up on some books and things of that matter." She repeated everything she already told me before. I nodded, finding truth in the fact that Lucy always studied and did her homework on time. She just wanted to be the very best. Like no one ever was.

"And," Gray cut off the Pokemon theme song threatening to start playing in my head, "as much as I hated doing it, I actually talked to Juvia about Lucy. She said some pretty interesting stuff." He kept on stalling and keeping me waiting in anticipation as he slowly chewed his burger, "And it seems like you and some Sting guy are the only ones who can't shup up about this Lucy chick or whatever."

I raised my brow in confusion. I didn't have a clue who that guy was. He didn't sound like a threat, but even the slightest trace of competition must be eliminated before they even get a chance to talk to what belongs to me. "Sting, huh? I have no idea who that guy is."

"I know him." Everyone at the table stopped doing whatever they were doing, and turned around to face that grumpy voice that had just interrupted our meal. We smiled in greeting, watching Gajeel sit down on the table, and order a pizza all for himself. "I know that bastard. We had detention together last year. I was in cause I destroyed some benches outside cause I got an F, and he was in for coming to school dead drunk."

We all nodded in anticipation. "Cool guy, girls dig him." Gajeel continued, and I felt my fist clench under the table, "He can get any girl he likes, I'm surprised you haven't heard of him yet. Just broke up with that Yukino chick, hot babe. Dunno why he dumped her, but he did. Probably cos he got tired or something." Erza shook her head in disapproval. "He's the one who did that 'fuck off' graffiti on the back of the school."

"I heard that's why the school installed security cameras," Jellal added.

"Doesn't sound like the guy Lucy would go out with," Erza said, but I had a feeling that she was only trying to reassure me. Jellal mumbled 'yeah', but even he looked like he was doubting it.

"So now what? You're gonna give up?" Gray's voice ended the awkward silence, "Cause that's not the Natsu I know."

He wasn't big on compliments, but this one hit home.

I grinned, taking my first bite out of the now cold burger, "Quitting is not an option." I said, "And now that I have competition, I'm all fired up."

* * *

The next morning I was feeling like a complete and utter failure. It was Monday, and I hadn't slept well because of all the thinking I'd done the night before. After I talked with my friends and gathered info on this Sting guy—I now know where he lives, when his birthday is, his zodiac sign—I started thinking that I was being foolish and paranoid. Who the hell was I to get to decide who Lucy hangs out with? I shouldn't be that jerk who just walks around following her and ordering her around like I was her boyfriend – because I most certainly am not. I am just another guy who is in the same class with her, and who isn't even her friend at all.

Come to think of it, I'm kind of creepy.

I just follow her around and know a lot of details about her like some sort of maniac. And even though I'd been up almost all night thinking about how gross and awkward it must be to her, here I was standing in front of her door once again, waiting for her to walk out so I could walk her to school. Damn I'm annoying…

"Hey Lucy!"

"Fuck off."

I smiled to myself, loving the way she gets mad at me first thing in the morning. Her hair was up into a high ponytail, which swayed from side to side in rhythm with her hips. I trailed behind her, happy with the fact that I got to see her today too, because she was just that precious to me. But suddenly, she stopped walking and turned to face me. I stopped as well, watching her study my face.

"You shouldn't walk behind me." She said, and I was again overwhelmed by that nasty feeling of being shunned because I was too clingy. At that moment, her lips curved into an almost invisible smile, but I caught it, "At least walk side-by-side."

If I could express my joy at the moment, I'd run around screaming and implode into the sun, but I decided to do what she asked, and ran up to catch up with her. I was one hundred percent sure that my toothy grin was plastered on my face the whole time, but I didn't care. And even though we were walking in silence, I felt like we had said everything, without uttering a single word.

* * *

"Wanna sit with us during lunch?"

"Nah, my friends are waiting for me."

Oh well, it was worth a shot. And even though she turned me down, I was still happy because of what had happened this morning. I basically floated over to my friends' table in the center of the cafeteria, and sat dreamily, while eating my French fries. The othera didn't seem to notice my cheerful behavior, or just didn't want to deal with it, so we didn't mention a single thing about why I was the happiest person in the world at the moment. Gajeel's suspension would be over tomorrow, so we could finally have the group together just like old times.

"Uh Natsu," Gray mumbled, looking at something behind me, "I'm pretty sure that's the dude Gajeel was talking about."

Ignoring the 'don't look right away' Erza whispered, I turned my head to look behind me, where Lucy's table was. And sure enough, some random dude was standing next to it. Lucy was eating with Juvia, and some other smaller blue-haired girl who I didn't know by name, as per usual, but I was pretty sure I hadn't seen that guy before.

He was blonde, just like her, but not nearly as cute. From the way his shirt was stretched over his tan muscles, I could tell he worked out. He was fairly tall, maybe an inch shorter than me, and his expression said 'I will conquer Lucy and make her my own'. Well, it could've said anything else, but that's the way I read into it. How dare he? I felt my fists clench again, and I was sure that this guy wasn't there to make friends. He stood there for a while, talking with the girls, as they giggled and hid behind their hair. He walked off a while after, but I caught Lucy looking at him as he went away. Was she actually interested?!

That couldn't be, could it?

Well after all, he was pretty good looking.

* * *

The bell rang, signalizing it was time to leave school grounds, and go to our warm houses where we'd pretend we have no homework and slack off for the rest of the day. I was standing behind a tree, waiting for Lucy to come out so I could follow her home and make sure she's safe. But before I could do so much as locate her in the crowd of students, my eyes fell on the one and only Sting Eucliffe.

That jerk was trying to get his motorcycle out on the street so he could go home, but the hand I placed on his shoulder told him otherwise. He turned around to look at me, but I couldn't see any sort of recognition in his eyes, only confusion. Good, he didn't know who I was.

"I'm Natsu." I introduced myself, watching him become even more surprised, and looking around as if it were some sort of joke. He obviously had no clue what was going on.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." I said, watching him eye me in confusion.

"Do I know you?" He asked, waiting for hi friends to come to his rescue or whatever.

"No," I let go of his shoulder, "There's only one thing you need to know, pal."

He raised a brow, obviously irritated by my attitude. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oooh, it's getting pretty heated around here!**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews which inspired me to write this chapter so fast! Don't forget to do it again, lol.**

 **So, as you can see, I decided on Sting being 'the other man' in this story, but that doesn't mean he'll be the most evil person alive! I just wanted to make him seem more badass than he actually is lol**

 **Poor Yukino tho ...**

 **Thanks for reading, you guys! I love you to the moon and back!**

 **~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

 **P.S. Didn't have time to proofread this chapter so sorry for any grammatical mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fantasies, Realities

what should i wear for prom

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Fantasies, realities**

* * *

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Sting shouted in my face, and I looked around to see if we were making a scene. It looked like most of our classmates were already gone, and the ones that were still here weren't even interested in the little dispute going on here.

"Lucy is mine."

He chuckled at my innocent remark, and I watched him wipe a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"That's what this is about?" He raised a brow, "Seriously?" Waving his hand to usher me away, he mumbled, "I don't have time for this."

I placed my hand on the seat of his motorcycle. "I don't think you understand." He restrained from placing the helmet on top of his head, and looked at me with full determination. "Lucy. Is. Mine." I repeated, watching him shove away my hand from the seat.

"Says who?" He asked, and I opened my mouth to retort. But for real though, I didn't have any evidence that Lucy was mine. She was single, and a lot of guys might want to be with her. Sting might only be one of the many standing in line for the all-you-can-date Lucy buffet. My mouth closed because of the lack of excuse, and I realized that there was only one thing I could do.

Threaten.

"If I see you anywhere near her again," My finger jammed in his chest, "You're dead."

"Ooh," he shook, "I'm trembling in fear!"

And before I had enough time to think of a comeback and reply, he got on his bike and drove away, literally leaving me in the dust.

* * *

I has spent the last couple of hours desperately trying to devise a plan to make my wish a reality. I had gone over a lot of website with dating tips, read some female magazines about flirting my mother had left behind for some unknown reasons, googled 'how to force someone to love you', read every single article on WikiHow, prayed to all gods imaginable, and even consulted the local tarot-card-inspecting-lady-thingy. But alas, I am with not a single result.

Turns out there's no such thing as a love potion, even though Gray swore he heard Juvia say she bought one at a strange pawn shop sometime earlier this year, but he had no memory of what had happened after that, and the lady in question said that the store owner had left the town the next day, so I was stuck.

Sitting in my living room, with various notes sprawled on the floor, I continued planning my next move. Should I beat his ass? Should I lock him in the male bathroom? Should I get him into trouble with one of the teachers? Should I hire a hitman? Killing him myself sounds cheaper, though. But I'd have to get rid of the body. I guess dumping it in the river is reasonable enough, but since I'm planning on cutting him up alive, it might be a bit uncomfortable for children to come across floating hands, livers, and especially buttocks in the river. Or maybe—

I was interrupted by the phone ringing. Good, since my fantasies were getting a bit out of hand. I answered, hearing Gray's voice on the other side of the line.

"Dude, you won't believe what's going on." He said, the second after I said hello.

"What?" I acted interested, even though it was just another story of how he stripped somewhere in the middle of town, had no idea where his clothes were, and was going to make me drive all the way there with a bag of my own clothes.

"Guess where I'm at." He sounded quite amused, and I got interested.

"A whore house?" I laughed, but the tone of his voice indicated that he was serious.

"Get your panties out of your ass and listen," I leaned even closer to the phone, as if it would connect me to the happening, "I'm at the book store downtown, the one in the Floria City Mall. You know, the small one, next to the 'Riffen' Coffee shop?"

"Okay, I know which one you're talking about," I mumbled, not at all sure where this conversation was going.

"Well, I had to get some textbooks for school, and some romance novel shit for my mother, and guess who I ran into."

"No!" I shouted in disbelief, "Lucy?"

"Yeah dude. And I thought she was there to look for books. Only after she offered to put the books in a bag did I realize that she actually works here!" He yelled, and I almost stopped breathing. How did I not know this? Lucy? My Lucy? Working at a book shop? Why is this information new to me?

"Anyways," Gray kept on going, "We talked for a while, and it turns out she only started working here today," he answered my unspoken question, "She's nice."

"Stay the fuck away from her." I let out an animalistic shriek, and he laughed.

"I said she's nice, not 'I'm planning on hitting that'." Gray assured me, "And I've been standing here awkwardly pretending that I'm looking at pencil sharpeners while we've been talking, so I kinda have to go and be normal now."

"Thanks dude."

"Whatevs."

* * *

Seven and a half minutes later, I'm in the same store Gray told me about. I parked my motorcycle outside the mall, and went in as fast as I could, as if there was some sort of time limit. And sure enough, I felt her presence the moment I entered the shop.

"Can I help you?" I heard her cute voice from behind some shelves. Taking a deep breath, I masked my voice.

"Do you have any books with a lot of romance?" I asked, making my voice sound deeper than usual.

I heard her walking in my direction, and hid behind the shelves, walking away from where she's standing.

"Of course we do," she replied, "would you like me to show you some? I've read a big deal of romance novels, so I can recommend you which I think are the best ones."

"On second thought," I step further away from her, watching her shadow as she wanders around the big shop, looking for me. "I don't need a romance novel."

I walked out from behind the shelf I was using as a hiding spot. Her back was turned to me, and I inched closer without making a single sound. Catching her by surprise, I gently laid both of my hands on her shoulders, spinning her so that she'd face me.

"Because you're the only love story I need."

She was so surprised she couldn't even understand what's going on.

But DAMN though, was I SMOOTH OR WHAT?

She blinked in confusion a few times, before finally regaining consciousness, and shoving me away from her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Here we go.

"Well, I was walking around with my friend, when I saw you from the window, and I just had to come in."

"You were walking around, huh? Not stalking me?" She tapped her foot on the floor, eyeing me carefully.

"Yep. Just walking around." My hand shot up to scratch the back of my head.

"Uh-huh. So where's your friend?"

CURSES!

SHE'S TOO GOOD.

"Uh? Did I say friend? I meant… trend. Yes. I was walking around in trend. You know, trendy. Yep. That's me. The trendiest boy in town. Trendsetter! Woo!" I'm cringing so hard right now.

She shook her head in disbelief, but didn't question me further. "Whatever…"

She stepped behind the counter, taking out some sort of notebook where she was writing down something about the way the books were sorted, and planning out how to sort the ones that are yet to arrive.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, not even bothering to look up.

"I can look around, right?" I replied with a question, and she brought her head up to look at me. This time, I was right.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, returning back to her writing.

My eyes scanned the place.

The shop was empty except for the two of us. There were a lot of shelves, books, and all kinds of materials for school. Gliding from the pens, notebooks and colorful markers, my eyes trailed back to her. I leaned on the counter, not being able to stop myself from studying her. I watched her expressions change as she wrote, furrowing her brows when she made a mistake, and smiling lightly when she finished something correctly. Her eyes were focused on the task at hand, taking everything she came across with seriously. She was stunning, even while wearing simple light-blue jeans, and a white shirt with the store's peach-yellow blazer for their staff. Saying that she was hot would be an understatement, because this girl is the goddess of the female body. It took me quite a bit of persistence not to jump her.

I especially loved the way her hair waved down her shoulders, but she didn't even notice how it fell over her eyes. Not even aware of what I was doing, my hand reached to tuck one of her blonde strands behind her ear. I snapped back into reality when I felt the softness of her cheek, because I had somehow managed to move my hand to rest on it. I couldn't stop my thumb from slowly running up and down her cheek, marveling at how soft her skin was.

"What are you doing?" The cold look in her warm eyes stopped me in my tracks.

"You said I could look around. I never said I was going to look at books, though."

She slapped my hand away, and started shouting something about manners and physical contact and something about a restraining order. But the only thing my mind could process at the moment, was the faint tint of pink spreading across her face.

"Are you blushing?" I asked abruptly, watching her stop her rant, and blush even more. It's like all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks. "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not." She slammed her foot on the floor, which reminded me of a small child. Her hands were balled up in small fists on each sides of her body, and she had an adorable expression of anger plastered on her reddened face.

"I have to go," I mumbled, watching her eye me in confusion. "I can't stand this." She raised a brow.

I slammed the door open, turning around one last time before leaving, "You're just too cute."

* * *

I stared at my hand. The very same hand that had cupped Lucy Heartfilia's cheeks, and touched her hair. I had touched her multiple times before, like when she shook my hand the first day of school, and one time when I saw her in a restaurant and went to say hi, but it never had such an impact on me. I guess those were the times I liked her, but now I'm 100% sure that I love that girl. I couldn't get enough sleep last night, imagining innocent and not so innocent scenarios of me and her, which I'm sure will never happen, but still.

"Will Natsu Dragneel stop reading the future from his palm, and answer the question?" The teacher suddenly snapped, reminding me that I was in class, still staring at my hand like a maniac.

"Uh, Napoleon Bonaparte." I shouted.

The teacher blinked once. Twice. "This is algebra."

The laughing of students almost muffled the sound of the bell ringing, but I heard it, running away as fast as I could. Just what is this girl doing to me? Is she some sort f sorceress? Am I under a spell? Or is she—

My face collided with the rough surface of a door being slammed against me. Counting all the stars in the sky, I rubbed my nose in an attempt to loosen up the pain, when the blackness from my vision cleared and I saw the person I hated most right now.

"You." I muttered, narrowing my eyes as I watched Sting stare back at me.

"Sorry for, you know, making your face even uglier than it is." A grin stretched out on his smug face, and it took all the willpower I had not to throw him out of the window.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat out.

"Uh, I go to school here?" He deadpanned, and I could only watch as he rolled his eyes and turned away. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing. I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to go meet up with Lucy."

Just the mention of her name flared up my insides. "What did you say?"

His smirk widened, "You heard me, pinky. I go to the same reading club as her, where I'll be staring and flirting all day long."

"What the hell is a reading club?"

"It's for people who's I.Q. is higher than seven, so you wouldn't understand."

And I punched. I punched hard. But instead of Sting's precious face, my fist collided with someone's hand, and I turned around to see who had meddled with my fight.

Gajeel.

"Listen here you fucking ken doll," he spat out in Sting's direction, "If I see you around Natsu one more time, I'm going to clean out every single toilet in this building with your freaking Barbie face, you got that? I don't care if you're next to him on purpose, or just standing behind him in line in the cafeteria, but if I see you next to Natsu, you won't live to tell the tale." Sting's grin was wiped out in mere seconds, "and you've seen me wipe the floor with your buddy Rogue, so you know this isn't an empty threat."

I watched Sting stare at him.

"Now beat it." Gajeel shouted, motioning his head to the left, "Scram."

Sting didn't need to be told twice, and walked away with the little pride he had left.

"Woah," I shouted excitedly, "Thanks dude. I was just about to—"

The same hand that had stopped me from hitting Sting had now slapped me on the left side of my face.

"Are you _fucking insane?"_ He shouted, "Do you want to get suspended? Because if you do, I guarantee you that blonde chick will avoid you like the plague. Trust me." His expression was sincere.

Was he speaking from experience?

"Yeah, thanks. I'm glad to see you're back." I mumbled, feeling a bit bad to even think about acting that way. Gajeel saw that I was mentally beating myself up over it, and sighed.

"Third room down to the left." He replied, "Don't ask me how I know."

The sadness drained from my face as I rushed down the hall. Whatever a reading club was, I was determined to join it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Contrairy to popular belief, no, I am not dead.**

 **Before you kill me, just let me explain myself... actually, I got nothing. Go ahead and do it. END ME. I am a lazy asshole who will procrastinate breathing if I can. Why am I like this...**

 **anyways, putting aside the fact that I haven't updated in ages, how've you been? Anything new going on? Where are you planning to celebrate new years? Am I the only one glad that 2016 is finally ending? This hell of a year will be over soon, and now that the bar is set so low, 2017 can not fuck up so bad xD**

 **So yeah, here's the next chapter, hope u like it. I'm actually writing and uploading this on my phone because my parents think I'm sleeping (its 3am here and i have to get up at 6..) so there will probably be a lot of mistakes that i will correct some other time.**

 **again, sorry for being a lazy douche, love u all ❤**

 **~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Hooray for cakes

what did you get for christmas? 

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Hooray for cakes**

* * *

 _Point of view: [Lucy]_

* * *

I went over the 'to do' list in my head, adding things as I go. First I needed to buy some groceries on my way back home since I'm down on supplies, then I have to study for the upcoming exams, I also have to start making preparations for the New Year's dance, which I signed up for a while ago, I also needed to go to work after this club meeting is over… and hmm, what else?

Ah yes, how could I possibly forget?

KILL THE IDIOT THAT'S BEEN KNOCKING ON THE DOOR FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!

"Come on Lucy~", I heard him mumble from behind the classroom door, even though I told him a while ago that non-members aren't allowed. Ever since then, he has been shamelessly interrupting my session with the small group of the reading club, making it unable for us to talk. Today, we were going to review the last book we read, and decide on what to read next.

I stopped talking a while ago, unable to over-shout the agonizing screams of the pink-haired fool deliberately pounding on the door, making everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should just let him in," I turned to my left, watching Levy squirm in her seat as if this had been her fault, "what's the worst that can happen?"

"I'm against it!" Sting, who had only recently joined the club, shouted right the second Levy's proposal was made. "It's not like he'll put any effort into things. He won't take any of this seriously!" He yelled, even though he wasn't taking things seriously either. He hadn't read a single page from the previous book. But I guess I should cut him some slack since he joined a few days ago.

"I also think we should let him in," Mirajane, who had been giggling silently the whole time finally decided to have her voice heard.

I sighed, deciding that it was probably the right thing to do.

"Alright," unlocking the door I had previously locked for obvious reasons, I let the illiterate idiot inside. I really had no idea why he was here, since he showed absolutely no interest in books whatsoever.

He walked in and hugged me tight for finally letting him enter, and dragged a chair over to where I was sitting, pushing Levy's chair away so he'd have the space to sit next to me. He frowned when he noticed Sting sitting on my right side though, but I didn't know why.

I continued the meeting as if he wasn't here, and resumed talking about the book.

"So about the reincarnation part, I think that it was a nice thing to be able to be reborn infinitely, but why did he keep it a secret? Why didn't he—"

"If I had infinite lives I would spend them all with you." Natsu's sudden comment made me stop dead in my tracks, and I forgot what I was about to say next. Mirajane squealed happily for some reason, and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Just who does he think he is? First he interrupts my meeting, then he adds sarcastic comments!? Idiot!

"She'd die eventually you moron," Sting replied, "You'd reincarnate but she'd die. Then what?"

Natsu opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, having not thought out that part of his plan, and struggled with finding an answer. I knew he was just teasing me with the remark he made earlier, but I wasn't in the mood for shallow comments like that, and I instantly regretted ever letting him in, in the first place. I opened my mouth to tell him to get out, when I heard the bell ring, signalizing that the seventh period, which on Tuesdays and Thursdays was reserved for club time, had just ended.

The members started packing their bags, bidding me goodbye as they left the room. I ignored the presence of the two angry boys who were still here, and turned to get my own stuff ready as well. Natsu and Sting kept glaring at each other, and I didn't care enough to make them stop. But just as I was about to leave, I finally noticed the red mark plastered on Natsu's face. What the hell?

"Are you okay?" I asked unconsciously, standing next to the door, as they both turned to face me. "Your cheek is all read and swollen."

"Oh," Natsu's hand shot up to rub the marked patch of skin, "this? It's no big deal." He shrugged, "I was slapped." The toothy grin assured me he was feeling alright, but I was still not content.

"Go get a handkerchief or some sort of cloth from the nurse's office and dampen it with cold water. I don't want his face to swell up." I told Sting, watching him unwillingly walk out the door.

Dropping my bag to the floor, I knelt down before Natsu's chair, so that I was face to face with him. Before I had realized what I was doing, my hand had cupped his flaming cheek, and I knitted my brows together in worry, "Are you sure you're okay?"

His eyes and mouth both widened on cue, and the redness from one cheek spread to the other, enveloping his face in a shade of pink. He didn't blink, staring into my eyes with a look of bewilderment, unable to say anything. Why was he so surprised, and why was he paralyzed? Did I say something wrong?

"Uhm, I…" his eyes darted around, looking anywhere but in my direction, as he finally settled on looking down on his lap, "I'm fine." Just when I was about to get up though, he raised his head and opened his mouth to say something else.

"Ahem," Sting's sharp voice cut off whatever Natsu was about to say, and I got up to leave as well, "Time to go." He threw the wet towel in Natsu's direction, and he pressed it firmly against his head. Sting and I prepared to leave, but I turned at the last moment, watching Natsu stare at me as I held the door, not moving his gaze even when I shut it firmly behind me.

I'd love to stay and chat, but I have homework to do.

* * *

I finished the shopping, studied for two hours, and was done with all my homework, when I decided to make something for dinner before I go to bed.

I was whisking the eggs in a bowl together with some flour, waiting for the batter to become thick enough so I can add the sugar and later the chocolate. The mixture stirred and sloshed before my eyes, making me hungrier by the second. I was about to add the sugar in my bowl, when I heard the doorbell ring. It was 9PM, and needless to say, I wasn't expecting any guests. I involuntarily set down the whisk, not bothering to even try and ignore whoever it was, because the person had rang about 10 times in the past thirty seconds. Instead, I brushed back my unkempt hair, and clapped my hands together to spank off the leftover flour, making it evaporate into small clouds in the air around me.

Cursing whoever interrupted my baking, I barely put on a straight face when answering the door. My surprise must've shown on my face, since my visitor panicked and rushed to explain himself quickly as to ease up the tense atmosphere.

"Pardon the intrusion!" He shouted before I even got to say he was intruding, cocking his head rapidly from one side to the other, as though he was expecting somebody else to be with me. "I was just um, passing by and uh…"

"Sting?" My voice echoed the thoughts in my head, finally capturing the blonde boy's attention, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He stared at me blankly for a moment, as if he was wandering the same thing himself. And maybe he was. He pushed back a strand of his hair that had fallen over his eyes, and cleared his throat rather loudly, but other than that, he said nothing.

"How did you know where I live?" I offered the question as a conversation starter, feeling the tips of my fingers being bitten by the chilling air threatening to freeze my entire room. When he made no move to reply, I invited him in. I mean, what could I do? He was obviously freezing in the cold outside, and I worried for my room temperature as well.

Unwrapping the long scarf he had encircled around his neck, he finally sat down on my armchair, blowing hot air on his hands and rubbing them together in an attempt to warm himself. I discarded all thoughts concerning my half-done cake, and rushed to my bedroom to bring him a blanket, which he accepted with a lot of enthusiasm, and ran off to the kitchen to fix up some tea.

"Is chamomile okay?" I asked, before it finally downed on me. I was treating this pesky intruder like the guest of honor and he still didn't even tell me why he was here.

"Yeah, chamomile's fine." He answered from under the blankets, snuggling up to keep himself warm, as I threw some more wood into the furnace.

A few minutes later, the fresh cup of tea was sat down on the coffee table before his eyes, and he almost jumped out of his seat to get it. I watched him pour the liquid in his throat, not stopping for a second to let it cool off, and finally set the empty cup back on the table, before I dared ask him again. "So," I continued, "are you going to explain what's going on, now that you've warmed up?"

"Well, my motorcycle ran out of gas a few blocks away, and I know you live around here somewhere so I asked around. My phone's battery is dead, and I couldn't contact anyone else, so I came here." He replied, the words exiting his mouth in a slow manner, building the image in my mind. Well, if what he was saying was true—and I didn't plan on running around the neighborhood to see if his bike really was out of gas—than it was okay that he came here. He explained that he had seen Porlyusica, who was my neighbor, taking out her trash and she pointed him to my house.

"Alright," I replied, getting up to go back to the kitchen, "You can just make yourself comfortable and rest for a while, and I'll go finish the cake I started earlier. You can have a slice when it's done, and then I'll call you a cab, okay?" I wasn't particularly happy to be around him, but at least I had some manners, and I wasn't going to just toss him out on the streets right away. And after all, being all alone here everyday gets pretty boring from time to time, and having a little company—even though it's someone I don't know all to well—is not such a bad thing.

I was enveloped in my cloud of positive thoughts, mixing the sugar and cocoa when I remembered what everyone else was saying to me about Sting Eucliffe.

He was the ultimate bad boy. Went after all the girls then never called them back, talked back to the teachers even when he was in the wrong, got sent to detention more times than he could count, spent more time in the principal's office than he did in class, and I even heard he was the one who made that graffiti on the back of the school. My body tensed up, and I peaked from underneath my bangs to where he was sitting on the armchair. He seemed to be busying himself with one of my books, opening and closing it at random, staring the words and skimming through pages. From where I was standing, he didn't look threatening at all. He looked soft, vulnerable even. His eyes were slowly closing from what I calculated was lack of sleep, and he waved his leg back and forth in a bored-manner.

School jock? Not in particular.

I didn't catch myself staring until his eyes looked up to meet mine, which were tactfully hidden behind my hair, and I looked down in time for him not to notice me gawking. He stood up, probably losing interest in whatever it was he was reading, and walked over to where I was. I was just adding the last drop of batter in the pan, before I tossed it in the oven.

I turned to face him, still a bit wary of his presence due to the rumors I had heard. "It will be done in about fifteen minutes, or so," I said, in the calmest voice I could muster at the moment, stealing a glance at his face. He looked excited, peeking in the oven through the glass door, watching the batter slowly rise up in the pan. I could almost see the happiness seeping from his eyes.

How was he evil, exactly?

I didn't think he was. After all, we had talked a lot of times in school, and he even joined my club recently, so I wasn't convinced he was that bad of a guy.

Suddenly, without no warning whatsoever, he opened his mouth, and before I could ask what was wrong, he blew in my face. He literally blew in my face. Only when I saw the puffy cloud of flour form in the air between us, did I understand why he had done it.

"You had flour on your face," He said, adding the now-useless bit of information.

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks blush at the sudden closeness.

We talked for a while after that, mostly about school since we didn't have much more in common, when I went to take out the cake, and he helped me prepare the chocolate frosting. He was fascinated with the way cakes work, since he'd never made one himself, and covering it in chocolate took twice as long as it should have, but it was twice as fun as well.

We gushed at how great it looked, and swooned over the amazing taste in our mouths, blabbering on and on about how we were the greatest cooks to walk the planet, and how we should have our own show. He might be rude to other people but he was nice to me, for some unknown reason.

And as long as he wasn't sticking my head in the toilet, well, who was I to complain?

* * *

"Thanks for wrapping a few slices for me," he said, as I placed the plate in his hands. We stood out the door of the house, waiting for his taxi to come and pick him up. "This was fun," he stated, and I had to agree. It was nearly 12 o'clock, but I guess I could sleep more tomorrow. We watched the yellow car pull up in front of my lawn, as he commented about the weather, "It might snow tomorrow." I didn't believe it, since it didn't snow at all last year, but nodded all the same.

As he turned to leave though, he had one last request.

"Can we take a picture?" He asked, holding up his phone, with the front-facing camera on. I shrugged, not really caring in particular, as he thanked me for basically doing nothing, and pressed the button. The shutter noise signalized that the photo was taken, and he showed it to me. We looked pretty decent, as he held the wrapped plate in his hand and I looked as serious as ever.

He thanked me again for having him over, and not leaving him out in the cold weather like that, before I closed the door, and turned around to go back to the sink and wash the dishes we'd made.

* * *

I was on to the last cup, rubbing off the coffee stain, when I heard my phone buzz with another message from Natsu. I kept ignoring him since I wasn't interested in any sort of relationship, friendship or other, at this time, having set my grades and my new job as my priorities. But this time, my phone just wouldn't stop beeping, as I fiercely slammed the cup on the table, almost breaking it.

I opened the messages he had sent, not even knowing how he got my number. They were all asking how I was, and since I was fine, I decided not to answer. But holding this contraption in my hand, I finally realized something I had overlooked a while ago.

Didn't Sting say his phone was dead?

How did we take that picture?

And before my mind could melt, Natsu sent me another message, attaching a picture on which I could clearly see my smiling face, as I was being hugged by Sting, who held the aluminum foil-wrapped plate.

Just what in the world was going on?

* * *

 **Author's notes: Aaaah, a little bit of Sting + Lucy romance...**

 **BEAR WITH ME! This was not an easy chapter to write at all, and I cringed everytime i had to write Sting's name.** **But alas, we need some rivals, and rivals we will have!**

 **Hold on, Natsu!**

 **Anyways, I just read my horoscope for 2017, and let's hope it's as good as it sounds. Do you guys believe in astrology? I don't but I like reading it for fun sometimes. What sign are you?**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it (you probably didn't :/ ) and don't worry, more NaLu in the next chapter 3**

 **kisses!**

 **~With Keys, through Flames! Aye!~**


	7. Chapter 7: Going under

i like the snow

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Going under**

* * *

Pathetic. I was utterly pathetic. How can I be so stupid, and let Lucy see how Gajeel beat me up? Well, it was only a slap, but still. I am the most pathetic person alive.

And to think I was going there to make her like me… I just ended up having her help me with the swelling. Yup, the only word I can think of that describes my situation perfectly is… pathetic.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Gray mumbled between two bites of his sandwich, having food drop out from his mouth on to the table in the kitchen.

"Uh, gross," I replied, stuffing my own face with the steak my maid had made, "of course I'm gonna eat it though." We were at my place, having dinner and playing video games, because I had been all alone and bored out of my mind. Gray, who lived with his brother Lyon, was happy to get out of the house though, and he often came here.

"So what's this about some bookworm club or whatever?" He muttered, and noticing my surprised expression, added "I heard from Gajeel."

I rolled my eyes, but explained everything nonetheless. Gray listened eagerly to my story, nodding every now and then, and adding his own comments and remarks in between bites of his food, interested in how the story was progressing. I felt a bit dumb while explaining how Gajeel had slapped me and Lucy had to intervene, and Gray laughed loudly at that part, not helping me feel better about myself. Ugh, pathetic.

When I was done, and all the cards were on the table, he simply mumbled a "nobody's perfect", and even that tiny moment of encouragement was enough for me to get those negative thoughts out of my head. Sure, he was an idiot who I argued with most of the time, but when the going gets tough, he's _always_ here for me.

"Dude, the way you're looking at me with thankful watery eyes makes me feel sorry I ever said anything."

Well, most of the time.

And because I was a spoiled brat who didn't even know how to put away the dishes, we left the dirty plates and crumbs on the table for my maid to clean up, and sat down in my living room. Gray grabbed one of my laptops and sat down to play some music. I was about to turn on the TV to see if there was something worth watching, when he interrupted me.

"Hey Natsu get me something sweet." When the look on my face explained that I don't have any clue what he was talking about, he settled for telling me that he wanted a chocolate bar or something.

I got up unwillingly to find something sweet to give him, but was stopped by the sudden grunt of surprise I heard coming from my beloved guest.

"Uh dude," he called out to me, even though I hadn't even left the room yet, "I think you'll wanna see this."

Disregarding his statement and filing it under 'things he thinks I care about when I actually don't', I rolled my eyes discreetly behind his back, and made my way to the kitchen, ignoring his shouting from the other room.

I surveyed the cupboards, rummaging through the canned soups and canned pineapples that nobody ever eats but we still have for some reason. I dug in the drawers, marveling at all the different kinds of pasta I somehow owned, thanking the universe that I didn't make my own food because I'd probably starve to death.

I finally grabbed hold of some sort of chocolate bar, and returned to my starving friend who only ate like a few minutes ago.

"Fuck that", Gray yelled, slapping my hard-earned chocolate bar from my hands, "And just take a look at this!"

I didn't even spare a glance towards the computer screen and instead took the liberty of angrily shouting back at him, "Hey you jerk! I worked with blood, sweat and tears to find you that piece of shit, and I'm going to feed it to you if I have to, but you are going to fucking eat it!"

"As much as I appreciate the romantic feeding gesture, I strongly advise you to look at this."

Imagining Gray's death, and planning a few ways to make it so, I unwillingly looked at the computer screen, not expecting to see anything that I'd care about. I could see his facebook profile was on, and he was looking at some picture with two blonde people smiling. Wait a second. Wait _two_ seconds.

That was Lucy! And Sting too! They're both looking into the camera, and Sting's smile is reaching his ears. How the hell did that bastard even get her to take a picture? I've asked her countless times but she always declines and doesn't let me argue. And he just took a picture with her no questions asked?

Gray took the chocolate bar he had previously thrown to the floor, and opened the wrapper to feast on the sweetness it held, shaking his head left and right in a disapproving gesture. "Tsk tsk, I never saw this one coming."

"No shit, Sherlock." I retorted, ignoring my wish to slap the innocent man across the face, and instead settled myself with glaring at the hateful picture. "Where are they, though?"

Sting was holding some sort of plate or whatever, but I couldn't see what was on it since it was wrapped in some cooking-aid shit or whatever. And then I saw it, the all too familiar door in front of which I had waited countless of morning for my girl to exit, and countless of nights for her to return from wherever she had been.

They were in front of her house, and clearly he was leaving, which meant he had been in there.

But what angered me most was not the fact that he had been in that private sanctuary only few may have granted access to, but was the sole fact that his hand was easily draped across my Lucy's shoulder like it belonged there.

I knew that action had to be taken right then and there. So, ignoring Gray's confused looks as I grabbed my other laptop and logged in, I bombarded her inbox with various messages. Then I remembered that she still hadn't accepted my friend request, so I decided for some foul play and looked Gray straight in the eyes.

"Oh no," he mumbled, swallowing the last bite of his chocolate, "This doesn't look good."

And several arguments and fights later, I had managed to persuade him to ask Juvia for Lucy's number. I used to have her old one—which I also somehow found out—but she changed it recently due to some "stalker" who kept bothering her with messages. I wonder who that was.

So, seeing as though she wasn't going to reply to me on facebook, I took matter into my own hands and exploded her phone with messages. First of all, I was super worried about the fact that he went to her house, and sent her two dozen messages about how she was, and if everything was alright. Then when I got that out of the way, I sent her the picture in case she hadn't seen it—which I highly doubt—and waited for the reply.

Which of course, never came.

* * *

"I'm telling you man, he must've stalked her or something." Gray kept trying to reassure me the next morning as we were walking towards the shop she now worked in. I knew she worked there after school, but since it was Saturday, the chances of her being there were pretty low. But I still had to try.

"He stalked her?" I threw back his words, "What an animal."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Are you for real?"

But I lost my will to respond the minute we stopped in front of the shop. I was about to enter when I saw a familiar patch of blonde hair behind the glass door. And it wasn't the blonde hair I had been thinking about all morning. But instead—

"Oh my god, it's Sting," Gray voiced my thoughts as we watched him leave the bookstore, coming just inches in front of my face before he stopped himself, a look of surprise and confusion plastered on his pretty-boy face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as though it was the most natural thing for him to be here, and weird for me.

"We could ask you the same thing," Gray once again spoke out what I was thinking, as the surprise had stopped my mouth from speaking.

"Well if you must know," he waved his hand in a disapproving notion, "I came here to talk to Lucy and ask if she still has the scarf I forgot at her place." He stopped for a moment, curving his lips into a smug smile, "Because I went to her place." His hand shot up again, to run it through his hair like the princess he was, "She totally invited me in."

"After you knocked her door down?" My friend had once more given a comeback in my place. Sting noticed that as well.

"What's the matter Dragneel? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked, but I still couldn't reply. It's like my mind went blank from anger. The only thing I could think of right now was _not_ killing him on the spot. I concentrated on Lucy's face in my head, and even though I was angry at her right now, the thought of her still managed to calm me down.

"Where are you going now?" I asked, even though I already had a good guess in my head.

"To her place to get my scarf." He said, confirming what I had known to be true.

"That seems like a pretty pathetic excuse to see her again," Gray's voice rose up once more, "I bet you left it there on purpose."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sting brought his hands up to his chest, as if defending himself from something, "Why are you ganging up on me like this? If you wanna fight, I'll settle this here and now. I could take you both down in a matter of seconds."

I have never heard a more tempting offer. My fists clenched and my body tensed up, ready to pounce at him and ripping his head apart from his body. I cracked the bones on my neck, rotating it 360, and took a step forward, inviting him to make the first move. We were in public, surrounded by people, but I couldn't care less. The only thing on my mind right now was beating this asshole to a pulp, and that offer seemed too sweet to miss.

He put his hands into his pockets as if this were no threat to him at all, but tensed up nonetheless. Which would be the best spot to hit him first?

"Alright, alright you filthy peacocks," Gray suddenly stepped in between, placing his hands on Sting's shoulders, "Step away from each other and tone down your egos a bit." He started lightly shoving him towards the opposite direction of me, turning his head around to motion me to leave. "Now Sting, I have to tell you about my sister. She saw your profile in her suggested friends and just couldn't take her mind off of you, and when I said I knew you, she just _had_ to make me talk to you about it."

"Wh-what?" Sting was a bit confused, but picked up his posture real quick, "I mean, of course she likes me." They started a conversation about it, and I slowly walked backwards so I could get to Lucy's house with to interruptions. I had to hurry though, so I got up on the bike we rode here, and drove away before Sting could figure out that Gray was just bluffing, and his sister was not real.

He's the real MVP.

* * *

After a few minutes of knocking and ringing the doorbell, I was finally about to give in and maybe try to brake the door down. I had been standing here of at least 10 minutes, and it was more than obvious that she wasn't home. But I couldn't just leave a note or something, because I had to ask her in person.

I crouched down in front of the wooden door, looking for ways to pick the damn lock, when I heard footsteps approach me from behind. My head turned sideways so I could run if it was a threatening person or a confused neighbor. But what stared back at me were the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Uh, hey," I mumbled, not quite sure what the right wording is for when you get caught trying to break into someone's house. "What are you doing here?"

"That should be my line!" She shouted, hey eyes widening in… fear? What? Did I read that wrong?

"Are you… afraid?"

"Of course I'm afraid!" She yelled back, confusing me even more, "I helped one guy out, and next thing I know, everyone suddenly thinks we're dating!"

"You're not?" I asked, barely hiding my excitement.

"We most certainly aren't. I'm not looking for a relationship right now." She replied, struggling with the bags I hadn't noticed she was carrying. I was going to suggest I help her with it, when I noticed something cool and damp land on my forehead. Snow? I tuned back to face her, but she was suddenly staring into the sky, a redness enveloping her cheeks. She half-smiled, looking as though she would reach out to touch the snowflakes if her hands weren't full. "Snow huh," she smiled for real this time, shaking her head as the blush deepened, "Sting said it would snow."

Some small piece inside of me broke.

I tried rising to my feet, but was unable to do so. Looking down at my hands, I couldn't bear to see her delighted expression like that once again. I didn't want any kind words and nostalgic looks directed at anyone but me. I almost felt physical pains in my chest, as I looked up again to where she was standing.

The snow started piling up, the snowflakes multiplying in numbers, overtaking the air. I watched her puff out a cloud of hot air, as her eyes got that dreamy look I get when I look at her. Why aren't you looking at me, Lucy?

Repulsion.

Hatred.

Anger.

Those were the feelings bubbling up inside of me as I watched those unworthy snowflakes land on her head. How dare those impure drops of frozen water get more attention than me? I suddenly saw the snow as the dirtiest thing on the planet just because it reminded her of Sting. I used to love the whiteness and the joy, the holiday spirit and the snowmen, but all those emotions shifted in just a second.

She had such power over me, eternal control. Absolute domination.

She could make me drop to my knees and kiss her feet with just a snap of her fingers, and yet I was so powerless against her. Those who said love is war have clearly never seen one. A war is fought with weapons on both sides, and how am I supposed to win when she has all the ammunition?

Do I even want to win? Or is just being by her side enough for me to settle for?

"Get in." I turned around, before realizing that the stern voice that spoke was in fact my own. She finally looked at me, but not with admiration. She was confused. What right did I have to boss her around? But I couldn't stand watching the snow fall on her, that same disgusting white crap that Sting told her of. "Get. The fuck. Inside."

I couldn't control my words or actions, as I finally got up and started walking towards her. She hurriedly left her bags on the ground, rummaging through her bag as she got her keys out, and fumbled with the lock. But just before entering and slamming the door in my face, I could catch one last look on her face. She wasn't confused anymore.

She actually feared me.

* * *

Half an hour. I have been sitting in front of her doorstep for half an hour without moving, and had no plans for leaving whatsoever. Sting might show up soon, but I didn't care. Some neighbor might report me to the police, but I didn't care.

Did I just ruin that 0,01% chance I had with her? Why did I rush her inside? Did she catch on to me? To be honest, I never really honestly told her how I felt, I just kind of though she caught on. But then why didn't she reject me? Or why didn't she try to flirt with me, or something? I she knows she has a 100% chance with me, why isn't she using it? It means she's not interested. It means I should give up.

I got up to leave, remembering that I hadn't even asked her why Sting was at her house in the first place, but it was too lake for that now. Time to give up.

Except, I just can't.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it just simply touched the wooden surface, sticking to it like glue, as though something inside of me was telling me that I had caused enough damage for today. I couldn't knock, but I couldn't leave either.

"The library."

I tensed up. That was her voice. Was I imaging things?

"Tomorrow, around five o'clock, I'll be at the town's Library."

No doubt about it. She was speaking at me through the door. I felt the blood rush though all my veins and arteries, and I suddenly worried if my heart would be able to handle all that pressure. How did she even know I was here? Well, that doesn't matter one bit.

"I'll," I released a breath of hot air that evaporated into a cloud of mist, "I'll be there."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Arghhh Natsu why you so emotional?!**

 **I was so hard to portray this type of attitude through a character who's mostly happy all of the time.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed what I worked a lot for, and I really hope it meets your expectations for now.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please leave a review, because it pains me to see that nobody cares enough to reply. It feels as though this story doesn't have much readers, so I don't try to update so often :/**

 **ty**

 **~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**


	8. Chapter 8: Over and over

need to buy new books tbh

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Over and over**

* * *

Clutching onto the paper cup for dear life, I settled into the chair on one of the tables in the library. It was a good thing that it had two floors. The second one was reserved strictly for readers and students who didn't want to be disturbed, and the first one was for checking out books and sitting down for a chat.

I felt my muscles relax a bit as I took off my jacket and placed it on the seat across from me. I bought two coffees, although hers will probably get cold by the time she arrives, since I came here an hour early. Honestly though, who comes an hour early? What the hell is wrong with me? But I was just so excited to finally be able to talk to her that I completely forgot to do anything else. I didn't have breakfast, I didn't have lunch, I didn't study at all for tomorrow, I didn't even touch my phone or laptop or anything. I just sat there imagining all possible outcomes.

But even though I was happy to talk to her and meet her in private like this, I wasn't optimistic at all. I didn't expect anything more than her telling me to fuck off and never approach her again. But even so, I was happy just to be able to sit down and have a normal conversation with the woman I love.

If I were to be honest and confess, I wished I could prolong this waiting period, because I seem to be happiest like this. Sitting down on a table and waiting for a girl that I bought coffee for. No interruptions, nobody trying to steal her away, no yelling, no misunderstandings. Just a boy waiting for his girl. The feeling of excitement calms down my pessimism, and I can't help but sip my coffee in complete bliss, waiting for the creature of my fantasies to come to life and walk through those doors.

Every time the door opens, my heard skips a beat and I feel my palms get sweaty, only to be disappointed when it's not her, but some other random person, even though I'm well aware it's still too early for her to show up.

I decided to take my time and look around the place, since I almost never come here. I left my things on the table, and surveyed the shelves, trying to find something that looks even remotely interesting. I won't lie, I'm a horrible reader, and the only time I pick up a book is right before I put it down.

I picked up a book I had seen Lucy reading before, and stared at it quietly for a while, as if it were some sort of thread that could link me to her. I took it back to the table with me, and started reading it from the very beginning. I was three chapters deep, when the sound of somebody dropping their books pulled me out of my trance. I glanced at the clock on the wall, and noticed that it was already 5:23.

I tried to shake off the funny feeling that she wasn't coming with reading, but I couldn't concentrate enough to read one sentence without forgetting the previous one. My mind couldn't function properly and I swallowed down the rest of my coffee. I felt my foot swing back and forth under the table, an uneasy feeling creeping up on me.

Fifteen more minutes passed, and she was yet to show up. I had sent her a few texts already, squirming in my seat as though that was of any help. After moping around for five more minutes, I started assuming the worst. What if something happened to her? It wasn't impossible. After all, she was a young pretty girl, and not to mention outrageously hot. Anyone would want a piece of that, including me. Hey, if kidnapping was legal, I would've done it ages ago.

And what if she got into some sort of accident, or something worse? What if something really bad happened that prevented her from coming? What if Sting went to her place again?

And then the feelings of fear melted into depression.

Maybe she just didn't want to see me. Maybe she said she would come just I would leave yesterday. Maybe she was at home right now, laughing at my misfortune, and how pitiful I must be to her. I looked up again, eager to see her small figure enter the room, but I didn't.

I kept telling myself that I was overreacting, and something probably happened or she just forgot to come. Yeah, that was a reasonable-enough explanation. I mean, I'm not any sort of factor in her life, so it's only normal for her to forget about the promise.

But even though I was trying so hard, I just couldn't make myself feel better about it.

I was stood up.

I accepted my fate, but that little bit of hope still lingered within me as I got up to leave. Almost 6PM and no sign whatsoever. I kept waiting for her to run in, apologizing about her being late, going on and on about how the traffic was awful, and how she tried to get her as fast as she could. I would pat her on the said, saying that I hadn't been waiting for long, and she would smile happily, glad that I wasn't mad at her. She would squeal out in joy when she'd see that I'd bought her coffee, and we'd finally sit down to talk about the next step in our relationship.

Ah yes, the never-ending dreams of a foolish young man.

If I were more realistic, I'd probably expect her to just barge in, look around and sigh when she sees I'm still here, then walk up to me and say something like—

"You're still waiting."

Yup, just like that. Just like this blonde girl is doing right now. Ah, but I wish—

Wait a second.

I rubbed my eyes, and focused my vision on the girl standing right next to my table, towering above my sitting form. I blink in surprise, not expecting to see her just as I was about to go home. I dropped the jacket back on my chair, and watched in amusement as she sat on the one opposite me, setting down her bags on the ground. She must've seen how confused I was, and instead of the bitter tone she always used when addressing me, her voice softened this time.

"To be honest, I was expecting you to be gone."

I was still unable to reply, feeling my tongue stuck in place as she unwrapped her pink scarf from around her neck, taking off her jacket to reveal a wooly sweater. Even in this, she still looked amazing.

"I'm not going to hit you with the standard 'I got stuck in traffic' excuse." She said, taking off her mittens, "And I'm not going to apologize either." Packing up her stuff in one of the bags, she took the other one up on the table, "Truth be told, I didn't want to come." I felt some sort of hand clutch my heart, making it cower in pain, "So I walked around town for a while, deciding to clear my head a bit." My eyes went back and forth from her brown ones, to the bag she was clutching, "After realizing that you might probably still be waiting, I came here right away, even though I didn't want to at first." Her hands moved to take out some sort of paper box, "I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving anyone alone like that." Even though she could be harsh at times, she was always kind, which was one of the things I liked most about her.

"Anyway," She continued, her mouth curving slightly upwards in an almost invisible smile, "I felt bad and came here right away, but I was almost certain that you would've gone home by now. You must've been waiting for a long time," her expression softened, "I hope you didn't come earlier than planned."

"No I didn't," I sent her a reassuring smile, watching her eye me with worry. "Wait, I lied." I suddenly blurted, "I did come early. I came here almost an hour earlier that we were supposed to." Her eyes widened in surprise, "I wanted to see you really bad." My brain sent frantic commands to my mouth to stop talking, but no avail, "I wanted to apologize for whatever I did to make you hate me, and for filling your phone up with messages even though you never reply. And I—"

"It's alright." She mumbled, opening the box. "I'm guessing you starved to death."

In my face she shoved a big chocolate-glazed donut, and I couldn't help but stare at it in awe. She bought food? How perfect can she get? I accepted it with open arms, glad to see that there were plenty more where that came from. And as if I'd suddenly remembered, I pushed forward the cup of cold coffee toward her. "I also got you something. But it's cold now." She looked happy, and started drinking and eating.

I have never seen a more beautiful creature in my entire life, and I would die a happy man right now, since I'd been a witness to her cute chewing. She caught me staring, and looked away bashfully, something I'd imagined countless times before. Damn, I'm a pervert.

"Oh," she exclaimed, staring at the book I completely forgot I'd taken, "I've read that one!"

"I know." I said, watching her blush a bit more.

God, help me get through this.

"So you and Sting aren't dating?" I asked, curious as ever.

"No, we aren't. He came to my house out of the blue and said that his scooter broke down or something, I don't know."

"And you just let him in?!" I accused, a bit harsher than I wanted to.

"Well, yeah! What was I supposed to do? Leave him standing outside in the rain?!"

"That idiot probably did a rain dance just so he could pull that stunt!"

"What are you talking about?"

I watched her roll her eyes, and take another bite of her donut before continuing this battle.

"Look Natsu," I couldn't help but pause to take in the lovely sound of her calling my name, "who I let in and out of my house is none of your business."

"It's definitely my business." I slammed my fist on the table, "You're my business."

"Stop acting like you own me!" She shouted, earning a scolding from the librarian, "you have zero right to barge into my life and do as you please. I let Sting in because I felt sorry for him. And besides, I knew he was safe since he knew my neighbor Porlyusica."

"For heavens sakes, of course he knows your neighbors, Lucy. I know all your neighbors. It's basic stalking information!"

"Takes one to know one." She shot back, and I opened my mouth to reply, only to close it when I realized she was absolutely right. Even though I'd had this inner battle countless of times before, I still couldn't get myself to stop following her around and acting like she's fucking mine when it's so clear she isn't.

The sudden moment of sanity almost killed me, but I took the blow like a man, and didn't say anything.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, before she finally spoke. "I got really scared for a moment." Her fingers ran through her hair, "I remembered hearing all those awful things about him, but he was so nice to me!" Mist shrouded over her eyes, "I almost thought I'd found someone I could be myself with." I was ready to commit suicide when I noticed the light in her eyes disappear, "But he turned out to be a selfish jerk who posted a picture with me the second he left my house."

I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't know what. Was I supposed to comfort her or something? But she didn't look hurt. I mean, she's known him for only a while now. It's not like she had any time to develop feelings.

"I know what you're thinking." She suddenly started, "And it's not that. I don't like him. I just liked the idea of liking someone."

Tired.

Tired of hearing things like this. Tired of seeing her look anywhere but at me. Tired of watching others stare at her. Tired of not being able to claim her as my own and show her off to the world. Tired of being pushed away. Tired of running.

"Then like me."

Her eyes looked up to meet mine, a brief second of sincere emotions before she breaks it away, and gets up. "Anyway," she started, "Now you know the information you came here to uncover. In case you missed it, let me summarize it for you: I'm not dating Sting, and I hate him for posting misleading pictures like that. I will ban him from my club, as well as from my home."

I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off. "Don't. Just shut up." She put on her coat, mittens, scarf… I made a move to get up as well, but the look in her eyes told me otherwise. "Now don't toy with my emotions and let me leave out of here in peace." Toy with her—? What!?

"One more thing," she looked my way as she was about to leave, "Don't follow me."

I look down at my hands, not knowing what to reply to that.

"Ever."

* * *

Ready to go home and drown in my own misery, I was stopped mid-walk by someone's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around abruptly, half-expecting to see Lucy, but was easily disappointed.

"Gajeel?" I mumble, watching my rough friend lower down his hand, as he gestures me to follow him into a black alley.

"Shut up and follow me." He said, his gruff voice even rustier than usual. "I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

 **Author's notes: writing about Natsu being sad is torture ;-;**

 **I just want to rush this fic and make him happy again! but oh well, that's not how things go.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews last time, especially Natsuto Dragneel. you rock!**

 **kisses for everyone, let me know what you think**

 **~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


	9. Chapter 9: The Best Dance

Servamp is life goals tbh

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **The best dance**

* * *

 _Point of View: [Lucy]_

* * *

Never. I think I will never understand just why that boy keeps trying to reach out to me even though it's so obvious I want nothing to do with him. In fact, I don't want anything to do with anybody. I just want to live a quiet life hidden behind my everyday tasks.

Thinking back on my life, I had always done things that made me stand out, and I've had it. Everybody knew me, and I knew everybody. There wasn't a single person in my hometown that hadn't heard of Lucy Heartfilia. And as though it may seem like a good thing to be known and have lots of connections everywhere, it is also the worst possible thing in the world, since if you ever make even the slightest mistake, you are forced to face the consequences ten times over.

Since everyone knows you, it only takes one person to spread around some rumor and turn you into a laughing stock the very next day.

For that reason and that reason only, I decided to remain as anonymous as I could when I moved here, and only make friends with the more quiet types. But my strong will to overpower everyone got the best of me, and I ended up being the top student once again, and even joined a few clubs. I am part of the school's swim team, and I also host the reading club. I raise my hand whenever there's a task that the teacher needs doing, or whenever there's something to be organized.

And so I managed to stand out once again.

But since I had already experienced something like this in the past, this time I am determined not to make another mistake again. So naturally, the Sting ordeal got to me and scared me pretty bad, but I was happy to see it get resolved. I had asked him to take down the picture, and he did, even though a lot of people had already seen it. And anyways, that wasn't even close to the scandal I had once experienced, that drove me out of my family's home, and into the clutches of this city I know nothing about.

No mistakes. No flaws. No slip-ups. No errors.

I will be a perfection walking on two feet. The spitting image of organization. If you opened a dictionary, under the word 'splendid' you'd see a portrait of me. I will rip up this city's heart and tear it to shreds, making everyone remember the completeness that is Lucy Heartfilia.

I cannot allow myself to shame my family's name any longer, and I will most certainly not permit myself to make any more careless mistakes like back then; mistakes that ruined my life.

As of the moment I stepped into this city, I became perfect. And I will do anything in my power to keep it that way.

* * *

"Thank you, please come again," I said, watching the old lady leave the store with a book in her hands. I sighed loudly, feeling a bit weird being in the large shop all by myself like this.

I decided that since there seemed to be no customers around, it was a good time to come up with ideas for the New Years' Dance. Since we did a masquerade ball last year, I thought that we should go with something different for this one. But my idea jar was empty, and by the looks of it, I wasn't going to come up with anything soon.

Running a hand though my hair, I raked my brain for any sort of feedback, but no avail. Dry as a desert.

I was just about to google it like any other person would do, when I heard the door to the shop swing open at a rapid speed. Before I even got to say 'good evening', a blurry lump of red blocked my vision, and I was soon being held by the hands of a familiar young lady.

"Jellal's… girlfriend?" I mumble, my mind unable to think straight enough for me to remember her name.

"Bingo." She muttered, letting go of my arms to stare at me dead in the eyes. We held eye-contact for a solid minute, not even pausing when another customer entered the shop and started looking around. If it weren't for the counter separating us, I'm sure she would've killed me by now.

"How may I help you..?" I blurt out, surprising both of us. She raised a brow, before puffing out a cloud of air as if mocking me for doing my job even at a time like this.

"You can't help me." She said, "But you can help yourself." The pause she made was so long I wanted to ask her what was going on, but she beat me to it. "Help yourself, and tell me what you did to make Natsu so depressed."

"How would that help me?" I dared ask, trying to put on the toughest expression I could make.

"Well for instance, I will _not_ bash your head on this counter." One look at her face told me she was not joking. I considered my options: 1. Try to act all high and mighty and get beat up, or 2. Give her a satisfying answer and _maybe_ survive to see tomorrow.

"Where do you keep your watercolors?" The man that had entered earlier spoke up, and I thanked whoever was up there for interrupting the moment I shared with the red-haired she-devil. But my happiness was short-lived. I pointed out the direction to the customer, and returned to the girl patiently waiting for me in front of the counter.

"Well," I started, not sure what I should tell her. I decided to go with the truth after all. "He keeps bugging me even though I told him I'm not interested."

"He's just bugging you because he cares."

"Well maybe I don't want him to care?"

"Everybody wants somebody to care, Lucy."

"Not me!" I couldn't keep my voice down, "I just want people to mind their own business. Natsu as well. I don't want him to get involved with me in any sort of way. I know he's just trying to become my friend and all but—"

"Your friend?" Her eyes widened, and I think I saw some amusement inside. "You think he want to be your friend?"

"Friend or comrade or whatever, something like that. I know he has like a ton of friends and all that, and I don't plan on being one of them. It's nice of you to try and come here and force me to do it, but unfortunately, that won't work. I've decided a long time ago that I don't want to associate with him or anyone else for that matter. He should stick to his friends and I will stick to mine."

"But—"

"And you will stick to yours." I finished my speech.

But instead of the defeated expression I imagined her having, she smiled. "Isn't that what I'm doing right now? I'm sticking to my friends. And Natsu is one of them." Her angry expression softened, and she leaned her hands on the counter, "I can see that he wants to talk to you, but you keep pushing him out. He's a really nice guy, and he's been in a bad mood ever since yesterday. You saw what he was like in school today. That's not our normally cheerful Natsu."

"Erza, if I tell you to go eat a chicken soup, and eat it every day at least once, would you do it? Probably not. And I don't have the right to force you to take something you don't want. And what I don't want is Natsu's attention. So you can't make me take it." I saw that unresisting glace that notified me she had given up on trying to convince me.

"You're right." She smiled dryly, finally headed towards the door. "But answer me this: if it were some other person, would you treat them differently?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, thankful to have resolved this in a rather peaceful way. "No. Sting tried conversing with me too. And a lot of other people. But I just don't have the time for something like that right now. Why would I befriend people if I don't have any time to offer them? Wouldn't that be worse than what I'm doing right now?" I asked, getting a slight nod in approval, "My goal right now is to succeed in all the fields I'm interested in." I looked away from her, "And socializing is not one of them."

The door closed with a click. No angry slamming, no yelling, no shouting. My thoughts had finally reached her.

"Sorry for the wait sir; that will be $9,99."

* * *

As always, I ignored the countless texts Natsu had sent me, and instead focused on my homework the minute I got home. No time for resting. I have to make my family and myself proud, and I'm not going to achieve that with lying around.

I concentrated on the different uses of the quadric formula, trying to ignore the voice in the back of my head nagging me about the mistakes of my past.

I am not the type to dwell on the what ifs, but I'm not the type to completely forget who I was either.

I know it's wrong, but I feel only resentment and hatred when I think about the me from back then. I used to be so happy to be surrounded by people that I never really stopped to think if they were happy to be with me. I thought the positive energy I carried was enough to fill them up, but I never really knew just how empty they were. But some people like it that way. They like being empty. And as soon as someone filled with joy and excitement wants to fill them up, they start feeling bothered.

I never knew that all those people I called friends were actually glad whenever I screwed up. They were happy if I failed. Happy to see the 'walking perfection' stumble before their eyes. It made them feel good to see that I wasn't always the professional I pretended to be.

They envied me.

I hurt them just by being close to them. I hurt people by being myself. I thought I was brightening up their day when I was in fact darkening it. Whenever I shone bright they would be overshadowed by me. Nobody saw their fleeting light.

But that might be a too conceited way to put it.

No, they just wanted to see me fail, as if that was an evidence that nobody was perfect.

I was just a project for everyone to see how upside down somebody's life could turn in one minute.

One moment you're the cutest nicest, sweetest girl in town, and the very next you're… disgusting.

Thinking about it just makes me feel disturbed by my own self.

Disregarding my homework, I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick hot shower. I want to wash off the disgusting feel of my body. I want to scrub away all the disgrace I feel when I look at myself in the mirror.

No, I am not a person that dwells on the _what ifs._

But am I a person that forgets them?

Not in the slightest.

* * *

This is all my fault, I think to myself as I stare at the blank paper before me. I was the one who volunteered to organize the New Years' Dance without giving it a second thought. I had zero ideas when I started and I have zero ideas now, even though I've been sitting alone in the classroom for half an hour. All my classes ended, and today's the last day I have for submitting the theme to my homeroom teacher. I just have to come up with something quick on the spot, and go give it to him in the teacher's office.

But no matter how hard I try, no idea comes to my mind. Am I preoccupied with thoughts about who I used to be that I can't focus on who I am now? No, that's why I came here. To forget. And I was doing so well… I was doing so well until he tried talking to me. I was fine until he waited for me after class one day in the beginning of this school year, and asked—

"How are you?"

I was surprised. Any normal person would answer 'fine' or something like that, a few seconds after they'd hear the question. But to a person full of regrets like me, even something as small as that can trigger my emotions. I had barely kept quiet that moment. I was about to brake. But I didn't.

"I said," I rapidly turn my head to look towards the door, "How are you?"

Leaning on the doorframe, his hands crossed on his chest, and his head looking to the side hiding his embarrassment, he showed up once more. Why? Even though I warned him. Even though I talked to Erza… What will it take for him to leave? What will it take for me to push him away?

"Hey", I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"Hey", he replied, the sound of his steps echoing in the empty classroom as he pulled a chair to sit across from me. I looked up right on time, to notice the dying rays of the setting sun shine a bright red on his skin, illuminating the eyes that had bored holes into mine lots of times before. His soul is shouting out questions that are tearing me apart. I don't hear them from my ears, I hear them through my eyes. I can hear the sounds of his mind working hard, trying to figure out what I was.

Instead of answering the questions his mouth was yet to ask, I decided to use one of my own.

"Why are you here?"

It's a small miracle that I am able to tear my eyes apart from his, and instead focus on the empty sheet on the desk. I watch his hands play with the pen I had left from the lack of inspiration.

"I volunteered to help you plan this party, didn't I?" He asked quietly, and I nodded. "I also have something I want to talk to you about."

"I see." I mumbled, bothered by his latter statement. I couldn't seem to catch a break. He seemed to notice that I wasn't feeling quite so up to the interrogation he was planning to give me, so he smiled instead.

"But first, let's plan the best dance this school will ever have."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oooooh it's getting exciting.**

 **What did Gajeel tell Natsu? Why is Natsu here? Is he finally going to give up on Lucy? Who knows~? I do hohoho**

 **I hope you liked it, more is coming soon!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


	10. Chapter 10: I want to confess

sleepy ash marry me pls

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **I want to confess**

* * *

I had to pause for a moment just to appreciate the fact that Lucy had accepted my help without me pressuring her in the slightest. She had even smiled to me when I proposed that we should think of the best theme for the dance together.

I watched her write down the basic important parts that we should look out for, while simultaneously speaking them out loud. But I had completely zoned out on what she was saying, and just watched her mouth run without stopping, while my mind visited a different place. It returned back to what had happened after I met Gajeel two days ago.

"Anyway, the masquerade thing is out of the question since we did it last year." She finished, and I forced myself to concentrate.

But my attention was swayed by the way the fleeting rays of the sun used the last of their power to caress her soft skin. Watching the orange and the red and the yellow paint the landscape of her hair, it took everything in me not to reach out and touch it. But what got me most was the little pout she had been doing with her lips as she stared at the paper, and I started listing the pros and cons of kissing her right then and there.

The pros were that I would finally do what I've been wishing from the first time I ever laid eyes on her. I would hug her in the process and never let go. I would finally see what she tastes like, even though I know it would be the most delicious flavor in the world. We will heat up this entire classroom, and I would feel proud to say that I had touch Lucy Heartfilia's lips with my own. Not to mention, I would finally be able to convey my feelings towards her through my desire.

The con is just one. I would die an inevitable death.

Forcing my soul back into my body and out of my imagination, I concentrated on her eyes, trying to stay focused at the subject in hand. "What about some sort of color theme?" I muttered, coughing when I noticed that my throat had gone dry. "Like when can tell everyone to dress black and white or something."

"I see where you're going with that, but would everyone else like the idea, too?" She stopped to ponder for a moment, tapping the end of her pencil against the paper. "It's not just our class that we have to consider. The party will be attended by every student in this generation."

My thoughts wandered once more, and my brain was anywhere but there at the moment. I forgot all about the dance and the theme and the students. The only thing on my mind now, was what had happened two days ago.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on or nah?" I asked nervously, watching Gajeel literally stare at a brick wall for almost five minutes. He came out of nowhere, announced he had something important to talk to me about, and yet didn't say a word for the entire time we were here. I was getting tired, and since I was already depressed from my previous encounter, nothing he had to tell me would make me feel better.

Or so I thought.

"Apparently, bunny girl has some issues with her past." He started, and I was already confused.

"Bunny girl?"

"Lucy." He explained, only confusing me further.

"Why do you call her bunny girl?"

"She was dressed as one on last year's new year party." Gajeel rolled his eyes, as if I was supposed to know his weird nicknaming ways. "So, if you look at her past—"

"Hold the fuck up." I became unable to control my stress at that point, "What do you mean past? What bunny girl? And you knew the exact location of her reading club? What the fuck are you trying to do?! How the hell do you know all of that information? Did you stalk her? Are you interested in her?" His eyes widened. Bingo. "I fucking knew it!" I spat out, watching him open his mouth to retort, but I wasn't backing out and giving him space, "You knew where I could find her. You know some shit about her past or whatever, and you even remember what she wore last year? Not to mention your weird argument when you told me about her club."

"What weird argument?" He cut me off, clearly not remembering what had been turning my brain over for the past few days.

"Well, you told me not to get suspended when I was about to get in a fight with Sting. You said she wouldn't like me and avoid me if that happened. How the hell would you know?! If I remember correctly, you were suspended. Did you try your chances with her after? Did she reject you?"

"I can explain."

"Explain? You can explain? I'd like to see you fucking try." I was in a full-blown fit of anger at that moment, and nothing he could say would soothe me. "And what about threatening Sting, huh? Was that really for my sake or did you just vent out your true emotions towards him?! Did you yell at him because you were angry he has a choice with the woman you lo—"

I probably would've continued spewing more nonsense and provoking him if he didn't punch me at that moment. Feeling my legs shudder from the impact, I had to lean my hand on the wall behind me to keep myself from falling down on the ground. I was more angry than surprised, and it didn't take long before I was back on my feet, swinging my fist in an attempt to hit him back. Too slow. He dodged my hit and instead struck me with another blow to the stomach, which I was unable to block. This time, my body staggered with pain, before I felt the ground touch my knees.

Pathetic.

Once more, I proved unable to protect the person I feel for. Once more, I end up being humiliated in front of a rival, and I was unable to even try to protect myself.

A flash of red draped across my vision, my anger growing into full-blown resentment, and I was burning with passion. No way will I ever let anyone come between us again, even if it meant having my soul leave my body at this very instant, and watch my lifeless body fall to the ground. Even if I had to defend what's mine with my own two hands, I would not hesitate for a second.

Get up.

Gather all that anger you have been bottling up inside ever since you saw Sting talk to her. Gather all the disappointment you owned ever since you saw yourself unworthy for such a girl. Gather all that wanting. All that hoping. All that desperate need to feel her against you, and implement it here. Fight for it.

Fucking fight.

I widen my eyes in surprise as I watch Gajeel swing back from the punch I had apparently made. When did I get up? When did I get past his defense? How did I crack him?

None of that was important. The only thing that mattered now was doing what I did best: expressing my hidden desire through reckless acts of stupidity. If it was a fight I wanted, it was a fight I was getting. Gajeel seemed to have forgotten we were friends, and went all out. So did I.

After some time, maybe a minute, maybe an hour, or maybe just a moment, I was lying on the ground, my back against some sort of milk carton the cats probably dug out from the trashcans. Gajeel wasn't much better either, but at least he was on his hands and knees, instead of pathetically melting onto the street like I was.

Panting, I felt every cell in my body scream in pain as I tried to get up to finish what we'd started, but I plopped back down right the same second. My lungs fought for air, even though every time I exhaled they hurt like hell.

And right on cue, as if this were some low-budged drama, it started raining. I felt the cold water splash my face, my clothes, my shoes. And along with it, it washed away the blood off my cheeks, the dirt off my trousers, and the repulsion off my heart.

If I was allowed to love a person such as Lucy, why wouldn't he be? Who the hell gave me the right to walk around telling people who they can and can not have feelings for? I seem to have this sort of inner-monologue very often, but I never learn from it. I say I'll change my ways and yet I always stay the same. I seem to be stuck into a loop of my own creation.

"Levy." I heard Gajeel mumble, and I wasn't sure what he meant at first. "I know because she's Levy's friend." I blinked once, twice. I couldn't see his expression from where I was laying, but I guessed it was probably embarrassing. "I know she wouldn't like a guy who's been suspended because she's the same as Levy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I like her, that small-fry." He said, and it took me a few minutes to recover from the confusion. "I talked to her a lot before my suspension since we're in the same class and shit like that. She treated my wounds one because she volunteers in the nurse's office."

I swallowed back the will to say he'd gotten soft.

"I used to get into fights just so she would, y'know, make me feel better and ARGH!" He suddenly yelled, catching me off guard, "I can't do this touchy-feely romance crap."

And for the first time, we laughed. We laughed like he'd just said the funniest thing in the world, like there was no tomorrow, and like we'd just been enjoying our day instead of fighting to the death.

The echoes of our laughter bounced off the alley's walls, scaring off any people who dared peek from behind the buildings. To be honest, I've never felt more relieved in my life.

"So," he restarted, "while she was putting some stinging shit on my wound one time, she started talking about how she was worried for this Lucy chick or whatever, and she said that bunny girl had unresolved issues about her past, and wanted to be the best now so she could not feel guilty or something. That's why she didn't want a boyfriend, and has been single for like… forever now."

I nodded, fully aware that he couldn't see me.

"And when I asked who she was talking about, Levy explained that it was about the girl in the bunny suit at last year's party. I didn't remember who she was talking about until I saw a picture a few hours ago, and that's why I came here to tell you."

I saw an outstretched hand before me, and grasped it with gratitude. It was a bit hard to walk around like this, but at least I knew what had been going on. "Sorry about being a jerk and trying to solve this with fighting."

"Men solve everything with fighting," he laughed, and I joined him. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again." His expression shifted to serious, and I stopped laughing.

"Oh, and Gajeel?" I shouted at his retreating figure, as he was ready to return to the shadows from which he appeared from, "What was that about Levy not liking you after your suspension?"

He stopped walking but didn't turn around. I was about to just give up and walk away when he finally spoke, "She was disappointed. The look in her eyes… let's just say you don't want it to happen to you."

* * *

"Natsu?" I was brought back to reality by the sound of my favorite voice calling my name. I stopped to appreciate it… this rare moment of peacefulness and the joy of having her address me. I looked up towards her eyes, basked in the glory of the setting sun that made this whole thing more real, more _intimate._

"Sorry I didn't catch that," I replied, enjoying watching her roll her eyes to emphasize what a klutz I was, and blow out some air in an attempt to move the strand of hair that was in her eyes. She could be so mesmerizing.

" _I said,_ why don't we get a matching theme? Like, two people have to have matching colors or patterns on their clothing to enter. When she saw that I had no idea what she meant by that, she tried to explain. "For example, two girls wearing the same shoes or scarf, or a boy with a tie that matches the girl's dress, or something like that. We can also have people participate in groups. Like a group of five people all wearing the same hats. It can be really fun."

She suddenly looked away, blushing, probably feeling a bit shy to have spoken so much about her idea with such passion, and maybe I thought it was stupid.

But my eyes lightened up at the thought. I had to admit, this was pretty unique. 'Yeah, and they can make it cool by asking people 'do you wanna match with me' or something. It will get pretty exciting. A lot of relationships will be born"

She smiled. A cute, normal smile her friends have probably seen countless of times before. But to me, it was a remarkable sighting to say the least. I wish I could make her smile more often. I would be happy with just that.

"Okay then," she started writing down her ideas on the paper.

Who am I kidding? Alright with just that?

Never. Not in a million years. Even though I haven't let myself think about it too much, I would never be content with just staying by her side. I want all of it.

I want those eyes to look at me as I place my hands on her hips. I want her soft white hands to circle around my back as I lean her against the wall. I want to hear her voice whisper my name when I slip my hand under her shirt, stopping when I come in contact with the bare skin on her waist. I want that small plump mouth that's pouting right now as she writes, to part softly when I sink my teeth into her neck, and those lips move slowly when I place my own against them.

Happy with just that? No way in hell.

"Are you alright?" she pulls me out of my trance once more, and I realize I'm in big trouble. I promised myself I wouldn't think about that, and here I was, drooling over my imagination like a hungry vulture, ready to pounce on my pray and tear her apart. I'm an animal when it comes to her.

But I'm a guy after all. I can't be all sunshine and rainbows. Even though I've tried to keep my love for her as pure as I possibly can, I get desires every now and then, which makes me feel really guilty.

"What do you mean am I alright?" God, is my guilty pleasure showing on my face? Is it obvious that I feel something for her? Does she think I'm disgusting? Am I repulsive? Did she know what I was thinking?

"I just noticed those bruises!" She shouted, pointing towards my cheek. "Did you get in a fight?"

"Oh", I mumbled, "That…" What should I say? I fell down the stairs? I jumped in front of a train? I fell off my horse? I volunteered to be a punching bag at the gym? "Gajeel and I had a little argument."

"That doesn't seem so little to me!" She kept yelling, as she got up to pull out some sort of handkerchief from her bag, and a water bottle. She proceeded dampening the cloth before ordering me to lift up my shirt. "Lift it up."

"Oh, you want to see my abs? You could've said so."

"P-pervert!" She shouted, looking away as I laughed and raised my shirt as I was told. "Oh my god!" Her eyes widened at the sight which I already got used to. The left side of my stomach was bruised, purple marks all over it.

"It's nothi—OUCH!" I screamed out in pain as the cold cloth was pressed to where Gajeel's foot had been earlier. It was quite better than before, but my body still hadn't healed completely, no matter the amount of painkillers I'd been taking.

But for that one moment, the whole world made sense.

Everything happened for a reason. And I'd misunderstood everything just to punch Gajeel, which lead him to getting angry and fighting me, which lead to me being all bruised up like an eggplant, which lead to this beautiful moment. My Lucy being worried, and trying to tend to my wounds was the best thing I could ever imagine.

Even though it took everything I had in me not to jump her, I was still happy with just watching her do her best and shift around trying to lessen my pain.

"Gajeel, I understand!" I unconsciously shouted, getting why he got into constant fights just to have Levy patch him up. Lucy looked at me weirdly after the outburst, but didn't say a thing.

Watching her press the cold cloth against my bruises, and click her tongue at my carelessness, I couldn't help but feel like this was the best chance in the world for doing anything. I had her within reach, she was worried for my safety, and we were all alone. This was the best moment ever, and I didn't want to let it slip away.

I set my hand on the top of her soft head, buried under the silky blonde hairs. She looked up from her crouching position, and her forehead almost touched my chin. If I lean just a few centimeters, my lips will be on hers. The closeness excited me, and I felt my lips curl into a smile. I felt like at this moment, I could do anything. I was so happy and content.

The rest of the world didn't matter.

"There's something I want to confess."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Oooooooooooooooooooooh here it isssss**

 **the big confessioooooooooooooon woooooop**

 **What will the response be like? do u have any predictions about the next chapter?**

 **I'm so EXCITED !**

 **hope u liked it, lemme kno**

 **~With keys, though flames! Aye!~**


	11. Chapter 11: Shoots and Misses

gray in a tracksuit *^*

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **Shoots and misses**

* * *

"There's something I want to confess."

I was surprised by the statement, mostly because it wasn't me who said it. Swallowing all the hope I had of telling her how I feel, I turned left towards the door of the classroom. My eyes darted from one blonde head to another, and I couldn't help but feel pained in my chest.

Lucy looked up as well, the tending to my wounds already forgotten. I watched her eyes widen with surprise as she faced our intruder. Sting Eucliffe. Of course, I should've seen this one coming. I should've known that he would jump out of nowhere and ruin everything I worked so hard to achieve. If I wasn't bruised all over my stomach, I would've probably been fighting him by now.

"Alone." He said, and I took this as my exit scene.

 **Sting Eucliffe**  
 _[walks into the room to steal the spotlight]:_  
"There's something I want to confess."  
 _[smiles like prince charming]_  
"Alone."

 **Natsu Dragneel**  
 _[walks away from the stage to leave the main actors alone]:_  
"Yes sir."

 **Lucy Heartfilia**  
 _[jumps into Sting's arms]:_  
"My hero!"

I shuddered at that small drama scene in my head, but got up nonetheless. Alright, I'll leave them alone if he wants, since there's only so much I can do when I'm bruised and when I'm standing in front of the person I love. I'm a sore loser. If I lose in a fight—moreover while Lucy was watching me—I wouldn't live it down.

And even if he confessed to her, I was somewhat sure she would turn him down. I mean, she said so herself that she asked him to take down the picture, and that she didn't want to have people staring at her in the same photo with him. But still, the time she said he told her that it would snow, and that look on her face…

But Gajeel told me that she didn't want a boyfriend! No, wait… that can always change. Should I leave? Should I stay? In which situation would Lucy hate me less? If I leave, she might be angry that I left her alone with a person she didn't like, or she might think I was pathetic for listening to what Sting says. But if I stay, she would probably resent me even more. Not only would I intrude in their privacy, but I would also be controlling her life, something she made painfully clear she didn't like.

In this traumatizing dilemma, I decided that it would be best to leave them alone after all. I mean, I don't want to anger her any more than I've done in the past, since I wanted her to start looking at me properly. I wanted to leave a good impression of a cultivated young man, so if somebody told me to leave them alone, I would.

I moved towards the door, only to have my joints frozen solid when I felt some pressure. Somebody was tugging my shirt's sleeve, holding me in place. In truth, the pressure was so low I barely felt it, and if I moved now she would probably let go, but who in the right mind would move when the person they like had initiated physical contact first!? Nobody.

I looked down at her, and felt the blood stop in my veins. Her eyes were concentrated on the blonde intruder, but instead of having a shy look of embarrassment like I thought she would, she was instead gripping my sleeve and fearfully staring at Sting. Hold on, is she… afraid? Is she counting on me to protect her? Because if so, that's number 67 on my list of 100 things I want to do before I die: protect Lucy and engage in physical combat with a mortal enemy! And so, swayed by my astonishing good looks and my perfect fighting skills, she will fall in love with me instantly, and we will be together forever.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Sting suddenly burst my bubble. I was ready to jump and tear him to shreds, but the injuries on my stomach and the hold on my shirt told me otherwise. One look in Lucy's direction, and I was willing to fight again. But this was her decision. And I was letting her make it.

"I'll listen to whatever you have to say," she said, and I felt my heart sink, "only if you say it right here and right now." Wait, did she mean..? "In front of the both of us."

I felt my hands get a little sweaty, and I was thankful that she chose to hold on to my forearm.

"Alright," Sting surprisingly agreed vary fast, even though I was expecting him to pull a temper tantrum and rage all day. Glad that I could hear what they're talking about, I felt my arms relax a little, and Lucy's hold seemed to put less pressure than before. It seems as though she felt more relaxed too.

"Well," Sting started, "I'm not going to beat around the bush and I'm just going to tell you what I feel right away. Since I'm not one of those guys who says they have something important to say and then just keep talking without actually saying it, and then you end up asking yourself what they're going to say but it's a bit rude to interrupt them while they're speaking to tell them to just stop their unimportant rambling and talking about things that don't actually matter when they could just go right out and say what they wanted to say from the beginning instead of wasting your time for nothing when you could be doing whatever it is you were doing before they interrupted you when they told you they have something to confess like I did a while ago but I am being direct and not like those people I was talking about, you know those people you talk and go on and on and on about the thing without actually saying the thing and you can't just stop them to say to get to the fucking point already—"

"GET TO THE FUCKING POINT ALREADY!"

"Oh," he dismissed my interruption, "Well, what I meant was," One glance towards Lucy's side and his cheeks redden in an instant, "I guess I went about it the wrong way and tried to confess my love to you without actually confessing my love to you." Lucy's grip on my shirt tightened the same way my fist clenched in my pocket, "So, yeah, what I'm saying is I like you."

I had to tear my eyes away from him to look at her, and frantically searched for some sign that she was indeed interested in what he had to say, and that she harbored the same feelings. But to my advantage, there weren't any. She seemed to just be bothered by the confession, and didn't want to reply.

There was an awkward silence for a while, until she finally spoke.

"I didn't expect this." Her eyes were glued to the floor. Like, how? How did she not expect it when he's been painfully obvious about it from the beginning—Oh. Oh… I see. So she's slow at those kinds of things. Come to think of it, Gajeel _did_ mention that she hadn't had a romantic relationship in a while, which meant she was a bit rusty, and kind of dense by the look of it. So… is that why she was acting as though she didn't notice my feelings? Was it because she _actually_ didn't notice them!?

"Well," she spoke again, and both my arch nemesis and I turned to look at her, "Why don't you come pick me up after work tomorrow and we can talk about it? I'm sorry I made you say it in front of Natsu… I didn't expect that." She exhaled, "I thought you would ask for another picture or something." I noticed that her hand had long ago left the secure hold of my shirt.

And suddenly, all the confidence I had accumulated through these past few minutes seemed to drip out from my pores and splash to the ground.

I watched Sting smile coyly before taking his leave, and turned back to look at Lucy. And she finally blushed. Her cheeks were flaming red and she even held her hand to her chest. I couldn't bear to look at her at the moment, so I thought of walking away, but if I left her right then, I would've probably been miserable enough to run back and make a scene. And say just what I feel.

So I decided that it was safer to just stick to her like glue and try to get my daily dose of Lucy to calm me down. I noticed she was packing up her things, and waited. I knew she always went home before she went to her part time job, so this was an opening. "Hey," I heard myself mumble, "I will walk you back."

She didn't reply, so the answer wasn't no.

We left the school, and I was silent the whole walk home. She didn't say a thing either but that was to be expected. I kept staring at my shoes as we went, and couldn't help but wish something would've gone differently. Maybe if I'd just spoken earlier that time, maybe if I'd been a second earlier than Sting, and just yelled out my feelings in the classroom, in the sunlit room with the perfect atmosphere and the amazing timing. I could've made it work for me, and even if I was rejected, I still would have tried.

But wait, what is stopping me at this very moment?

I knew she must be confused from the previous one, but what if another confession hit her just now? She would have to choose, and chances are she'll say no to both of us. But at least her eyes will be on me for the moment, and her mind will only think of me. I will be the only thing occupying her.

I have to say it. Right this moment. Right as I'm watching her small back because she's walking in front of me, and I can't bring myself to walk alongside her. Right as her hips are swaying and her hair is flowing in the wind, her hands holding the backpack straps, and her expression hidden from sight. We're alone. It's perfect.

"You," I looked up to see that we've already reached her house. My eyes darted towards her brown ones, intently peering at my soul, tearing apart my will to live. We're already here? But I thought I had more time? I feel my hands clench into fists, and my mind is filled with thoughts about how unfair the world was, that it almost out-spoke the sound of Lucy's voice.

"Are you alright?"

I had to look around to make sure she was talking to me, since I'd never received such a question with such a concerned voice from her before. I didn't reply right away, partially because I was surprised, and partially because I wanted to preserve that moment when she's actually caring about my well-being.

"Yes," I mumble, unable to keep looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and I felt I had to get out of there right that very instant. "You suddenly got very quiet." I felt my eyes automatically look back at her, and my breathing stop abruptly, "Since you always talk so lively."

I forced my lungs to continue working, and mumbled something along the lines of 'bye', before literally running away from there.

Since at that moment, for the first time in years…

I felt like I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying.

* * *

"So you're telling me…" He threw the basketball in the hoop, scoring clean in one fine throw. "…you ran away?"

I ran a hand through my hair and dropped my backpack to the floor, "Think of it as a temporary distancing from the place I was standing."

"So you ran away." His hand bounced the ball like it was made for it, as he stared at me with a raised eyebrow, before dunking another throw in the hoop. "Pathetic."

"Oh come on Gray, it's not like you're dealing with _your_ problems." I mocked, even though I secretly envied his situation, since it was basically the opposite of mine. Whereas I was the chaser, he was the chasee? Or something like that.

"Hey, at least I can face her properly."

"You literally make me check any hallway in the school before we take a turn."

"Well, if I _did_ face her, it would be proper." He tried to pave his way out of it, but we both knew I was right.

After watching me stare at my hands in defeat, he suddenly threw the basketball towards me, and I barely caught it on time before it hit my stomach and I embarrassed myself by rolling down on the floor.

Truth is, I knew he would be here. He always stays way past his basketball practice with the basketball club, since he wants to perfect his skills and be the best in it, just like I try my best in everything. Maybe that's why we got along together.

I couldn't help but smile as I started bouncing the ball off the floor with my hand, knowing full well that I wasn't nearly as good at this as he was. After all, he could almost be called a professional by now. But that didn't stop me from enjoying myself as I played with my friend.

"So do you plan—" he snatched the ball as I tried shooting for the hoop, "—to tell her you love her or some shit?" He threw the ball and even though I tried to block it's entry, he still scored.

"I do." My hands shot up to take it before he could, "But Sting beat me to it, and I don't feel like I should burden her with my own feelings." I started bouncing the ball again, watching out for Gray's sneak attacks, "And she might just be tired from all the bullshit we're causing her with this and that, and just turn me down before I even say anything." I throw the ball.

A hit and a miss.

"Oh, so you're trying to give her some space?" He mocked as he made a run for the ball, "If you ask me, I think that's just your excuse for chickening out."

A three pointer.

I felt myself get angrier by the second as he continued to beat me both in basketball and in arguments.

"Yeah well fuck what you think," I shouted as I made my way through the court in the school's gym, reaching out to catch the ball that fell through the hoop from Gray's earlier shot, "I just fucking hate the fact that someone can just waltz in after I've been looking at her for three years, and just say he likes her so freaking easily! What the hell?!" Gray manages to snatch the ball right in front of me once more, "It's just not fair!"

"You're not making it fair!" he shouted as he managed to score another point, "Because you keep whining and not doing anything about it!" His hand flew past me as he caught the ball right the same second it left the net, "You keep feeling sorry for yourself and not trying to do anything!" Another point. Another score.

I don't even stand a chance anymore.

He flew past me with lightning speed before I even tried to make a run for the ball, "You're pathetic." He shoots the ball and it bounces off the backboard and into the hoop, "Completely pathetic."

I felt the rage overtake my senses as I dashed through the court, screaming when I finally managed to get my hands on the ball, and not wasting a second to let it hit the ground. My yelling echoed in the empty gym, accumulating power as it bounced off the walls, sounding inhumane, _animalistic._

I threw the ball with all my might, "I FUCKING LOVE HER!"

A clean shot.

I smiled as I felt my legs give up on me, and fell down on the wooden floor, panting heavily when I noticed Gray's silhouette tower above me. He's not nearly as tired as I am, but he seems content with the outcome. I watch his crooked grin get wider as he kneeled down, using one of his hands to pat me on the head in a brotherly act. He almost looks like he's an older sibling.

"I know you do, man."

And we laugh. We laugh until our stomachs hurt, until the sound of our voices fills the air completely, until tears gather in the corners of our eyes, until I forget what had been troubling me when I first got here, and until we feel like we can't go on anymore.

The atmosphere falls silent, and we sit like that in the middle of the gym for a few minutes, just enjoying the fact that we didn't have to face it all alone.

"Well, I'd better get going." I said, grasping the outstretched hand from Gray as he pulled me back up on my wobbly feet, "I have to get a good night's rest before I beat Sting up after I follow him tomorrow."

"Now that's the Natsu we all know and love(?)" Gray laughed, hitting me on the back. "I'll come with."

"Sure."

We bid goodbyes, and parted ways, him headed towards the showers, and me towards my home. I couldn't help but thank whoever was up there for giving me such a friend, even though he's a handful most of the time and it takes a miracle for something like this to happen, although we still managed to throw some insults here and there.

But I was thankful for it. Thankful that I have someone to play basketball and fight love rivals with.

I watched him wave one last time to me as I made my way out the door.

"You're lucky we didn't keep score cause I mopped the floor with you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: let's just pause for a second to appreciate the fact that gray is an athlete *^* a basketball player in a jersey that the whole school loves... aaah that sounds so cool**

 **so anyways, here it is**

 **DO YOU HATE ME, READERS?! MUAHAHAHAH that was not natsu confessing ;-; i feel like his confession is just not meant to be ;-;**

 **i hope he gets back in the game soon! we're all cheering for you!**

 **~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**


	12. Chapter 12: Counter Rejection

outlander is a great book

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 **Counter Rejection**

* * *

 _Point of View: [Lucy]_

* * *

"So what does Lucy think of Natsu?"

I had to stop myself from puking the milkshake right back into the cup when I heard that ridiculous question. I forced myself to swallow the liquid I had been drinking before I made a mess, and waited until I calmed down before answering.

"What is this all of a sudden?" I countered with another question, watching her twirl a lock of blue hair around her forefinger, and staring off somewhere before us.

We were sitting on the benches in the indoor swimming pool, enjoying our thirty minute break before we were supposed to dive back into action and prepare for the tournament.

I leaned my head towards my curled legs, setting the cup back onto the bench. Dozing off, I stared at the blue waters in the swimming pool, watching the girls swim laps and practice beating their time. I felt really tired from all the tasks I had been picking up lately, but there was no way that I would ever admit that.

Juvia didn't reply to my question right away, and instead busied herself with filling out some of the paperwork she had to do in order to keep her swimming club going. I ignored her peeking at me every few seconds, and settled with watching the girls high-five themselves when they did good. I was going to participate in the freestyle competitive swimming race, and I was proud to be chosen for the part. The good thing was that all the sports competitions for high schools were in one day, so Juvia could get to see Gray play right before our turn.

Seeing that she wouldn't talk about the Natsu issue further, I decided to drop it as well.

"How are you satisfied with the swimmers that are going to participate in the tournament?" I asked, watching her head lift up from the paperwork and her blue eyes glisten with excitement.

"Juvia can't wait! The sports festival will come up in three weeks, and Juvia is pumped!" She said a bit too loudly, causing some heads to turn to our direction. "There will be five competitions, and our school is competing in four of them!" She kept going on and on, even though I knew most of the stuff she said. "Since our school is the biggest, we have been chosen to host the festival. The clubs that aren't associated with sports will be in charge of decorating the school grounds and preparing the gym and the swimming pool, so all Juvia has to do is work hard with swimming!"

That was true. The annual sports festival that happened every two years was just around the corner, and we were going to host it this time around. There are five categories: swimming, basketball, football, baseball and tennis. Our school has clubs for all of them, except baseball, so we were going to participate in four of the competitions, along with the other schools, which will also participate in the baseball category.

Anyone who's won some sort of prize will get a medal, and a goodie bag, so everyone was pumped and excited about what's to come. The freshmen had to work twice as hard to be accepted in the participating teams, so people who are older, like us, have a higher privilege of attending. I was going to swim freestyle, and Juvia will do the backstroke race.

"Juvia is also excited about the basketball tournament!" I heard her say, "Gray-sama will be playing!" Her eyes got that dreamy look that almost made me imagine two hearts growing inside them. "Juvia will do her best to get Gray-sama's attention!"

"Love must be nice, huh" I mumbled, looking away from her.

Seeing as though my previous experience wasn't what you'd call 'perfect', I had long since distanced myself from any sorts of relationships, not to mention that my will to be the best person alive was also not allowing me to date anyone. But I wasn't interested in it either. I came, I saw, and it didn't leave me a good enough impression to try and conquer it.

"But Lucy also knows that love is nice." Juvia said suddenly, and I turned my head to look at her. "Lucy knows that having someone run after her, talk to her, stalk her, and help her out is a nice thing to have." I opened my mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. "Why run away from it?"

"Me and Natsu… it's not like that."

"That how did you know who Juvia is talking about?"

I stopped for a moment. How did I…? Well of course I knew, I mean, Natsu's the one who's always talking to me and… oh wait, Sting was there too. And I am even supposed to meet him after my part-time job to discuss that confession thing. Yeah… now that I think about it… why did I immediately assume that she was talking about Natsu?

"Juvia is envious of Lucy." I looked back at her, sobering up from my thoughts, "Instead of following someone around, someone follows you."

"Yeah but, what if I don't want to be followed around?"

Everyone's taking his side lately. Everyone talks about how nice Natsu is and how much of a bitch I am. But have they really thought about it? Have they really seen how troublesome it is to have someone's feelings hanging over you when you don't even want them? It's the worst.

I either have to be a bitch and yell at him, or I have to give him false hope that we can become friends. Yeah, friends. Cause after all this time, he's wanted to be my friend, ever since the first time we started studying together this year. When I said 'hi' to him and whatnot, the next day he told me that he hopes we could become great friends. And I have more friends that I need thank you very much, so he can find someone else. Why is he still bothering?!

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I have to go get some fresh air." I got up to leave, and she didn't stop me.

* * *

Pressing number four, which stood for ice coffee on the vending machine, I waited for my cold canned beverage to drop down into the contraption, so I could drink it and try to get my thoughts in order. Why is the person following me in real life get to follow me in my thoughts, as well? Shouldn't I catch some sort of break from him, even if it's just in my mind?

"Are you going to get that, or should I go find another vending machine?"

I blushed when I noticed that I had been staring at the coffee that fell down probably ages ago. Taking it with lightning speed, I turned around to apologize to whoever I had disturbed with my foolish behavior. But just when I was about to say sorry, I realized the person was somewhat familiar. Dark ink-colored hair, menacing eyes, a careless posture, sweat dripping down his jersey—

"Gray," I said out loud, and my cheeks blushed even harder when I realized what I'd done.

"Um, we haven't been formally introduced yet, but yeah, that's me." He said, and cracked a smile for the first time since we've been standing here.

I moved to the side to let him get his daily fix of caffeine as well, and kept standing there, even though I had no business left at that place whatsoever.

He looked up at me as his hand reached for the drink, as though he waited for something to happen. When he got back up and opened his can, and I still didn't say a word, he shrugged and guessed that he was supposed to do the talking.

"So uh, what'cha up to?" His eyes darted from side to side. He was clearly embarrassed. But I should've been the embarrassed one. After all, I'm the one who said his name and kept staring at him without actually doing anything.

"I um, saw you at the shop once," I replied, even though he asked me something completely different.

"Oh yeah, _that_ time." He mumbled, looking elsewhere, even though I didn't remember anything peculiar about it. "So you're a swimmer, huh?" He asked, still not facing me properly.

"Yeah, how did you—"

Oh my God. I had to get out of there so I didn't even—and my thoughts were filled with that idiot so I couldn't—and I was in such a hurry I didn't even have time to—I AM STILL IN MY SWIMSUIT.

"NOOOOO" I shouted, crouching down at record speed, so that I could try and cover most of my body, shivering at the thought of waking around campus wearing the school's one piece swimsuit. I was too distressed to look at other people, but I certainly gained attention! And I'm the school's top student for Pete's sake! What if someone took pictures?

"Stupid," he mumbled, but I felt something warm drape over my shoulders. I looked up, watching him stare at me with just his black shirt on his torso. He'd given me his jersey. I mumbled a quick thanks and put it on as fast as I could.

"So um," I started once again, "Sorry for blurting out your name like that, I just heard so much about you that I accidently said it."

"It's alright, I know I'm famous," He smiled, and we started walking back to the gym where he played basketball. I put the change from my drink and my phone into the pockets, and promised to give the jersey back to him when I leave the pool after club activities.

"Natsu talks a lot about you too," He said suddenly, and I felt the blood stop in my veins. "So I guess you could say I know you as well."

"What… what does he say?" I asked, taking a sip from my coffee to busy myself.

"Well, he mostly rages about how you never talk to him properly or how you don't treat him well. I think he really wants to get close to you." His words were sincere, but I couldn't believe him.

"But… I already have plenty of friends and barely any time to spend with them, let alone another one." I said, trying to defend myself. "And you're in the same boat as me!" My voice got a little louder, and he looked at me with surprise. "You also have someone following you, and it annoys you!"

He smiled once more, looking away from me, "Even though we both say it annoys us, does it really?" I looked at him, "Does it really bother us? How would we feel if we woke up one day with zero text messages and nobody to try to talk to us all day?" I couldn't even imagine that possibility. "Think about it… do we really hate being liked?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to stop walking and shout out to the world that I wanted nothing to do with Natsu Dragneel. But did I, really?

"So what you're saying is, you like being the center of Juvia's world?" I asked, watching him chuckle.

"I'm not saying I _don't_ like it. I'm just waiting for the right time to make my move. After all, the guy should get the girl, not the other way around." He threw his empty can in the trash, and laced the fingers from his hands behind his head as we kept on walking. "I guess I got used to the whole thing. Having her be infatuated with me and never look at any other guy. But I'm not stupid enough to think it will last forever. One day, she will meet someone else and it will be the end of it. So even though I like acting as this untouchable guy or whatever, I know that the time will come when I'll mark my territory."

 _She will meet someone else and it would be the end of it._

The words replayed in my mind over and over again, until we came to a stop, and I hadn't even noticed it. I turned to look at him. "I have a big ego," he said suddenly, "But I won't let it ruin what I treasure most."

I pulled out my phone from the jersey's pocket, and before he could realize what was happening, I took a picture of him standing in front of the gym in his black t-shirt, looking sideways. I had to admit that he looked really attractive, and kind of understood Juvia's feelings.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, confused.

"I just want to show my friend what kind of face you make when she's on your mind."

His cheeks immediately got tinted with red, and he couldn't bear to look at me. "What the hell…"

I took another picture.

"This too."

We both laughed at the same time, and I thanked him for the advice. I told him that his words meant a lot to me, and even though Natsu didn't like me in _that_ way, it was still nice to hear that someone else had the same problem as me.

"In _that_ way?" His eyes radiated confusion, "What do you think he sees you as?"

"The best friend in the universe? I heard from a lot of people that he's very obsessive with his friendships, and I just don't have the time nor the energy to be dealing with something as energetic as that every day of my life. So ignoring him is the best choice so far."

"Best friend huh?" He mumbled, looking away from me, "So you say."

We said our goodbyes, and I turned to go towards the indoor swimming pool, happy to show Juvia those amazing pictures I got for her, and watch her squeal and hug me when she sees them. I was glad to be able to do something like that for her, after she tried to talk to me so hard, and I kept negating everything that dared come out of her mouth.

I was really hoping that she would make it with Gray. From what I saw, he's just a guy who likes being basked in all that glory, and it feeds his ego to have someone run around after him, but even he knows that he shouldn't be taking advantage of her like he's doing, especially because he feels the same way. But seeing as though he's been avoiding her all this time, it's kind of hard for him to make such an abrupt change, and be the one in charge this time. But they'll pull through and become the strongest power couple… I can feel it.

"What are you wearing?"

I stopped in my tracks, pulled back into reality by the sound of Natsu's voice, which I'd gotten to recognize every time. He was in his soccer jersey, with his knees ragged from falling too many times, and his hair rustled from all the running. He was out of breath, and the ball in front of my feet proved that he was probably training for the sports festival as well, when he'd literally ran into me. I stared at him bend down to pick up the ball, and throw it to the other players. Since I hadn't answered his questions, he mumbled a quick 'see you around', and turned to chase after the other players. But I'd seen it. I'd seen the disappointment in his eyes when he saw me wearing his best friend's jersey, and the way he'd looked away as if it were hard to look at me. He didn't want to see me. I probably disgusted him.

"Natsu!" I wasn't aware that I was the one shouting until he turned around mid-run, and stopped to hear me out. "This—" I touched the jacket on me "—I was walking around in my swimsuit, and I didn't want everyone to see it! So I didn't have a choice!" Why am I explaining myself!?

"Yeah," He shouted, "It's okay. I don't want everyone to see, either"

"So it's not like that!" I yelled even louder. "Okay?"

"Yeah!" He grinned brightly, and ran off.

But was that smile a lie? Did I actually hurt him? And why is this affecting me? I don't want anything to do with him!

Right?

* * *

I finished my math homework while on my shift, since we didn't have a lot of customers today. But I couldn't really concentrate. My mind kept going back to the talk I had with Gray and the one with Juvia. They both spoke to me about Natsu, and it made me realize something. I saw him almost every single day and I always ended up spending time with him one way or another. So even if I keep saying that I don't have any time, the moments I use to push him away can be used for talking or something. Wouldn't we both be happy that way? I will end up seeing him anyway so it's fine.

I got ready to leave. But having my mind filled with thoughts about Natsu, I almost didn't notice and smacked into Sting's chest. He was apparently waiting for me outside, and it took me a while to remember that we had arranged to meet here.

"Oh, hey" I mumbled, watching him nod back a greeting. I didn't hide the fact that I was confused, since I'd never been in a similar situation.

"Where's what's-his-face?" He asked, and I cocked my head to the side in question. "Never mind, so what's your reply?"

Oh, so he had been expecting a reply. Of course. He needed some sort of answer to the words he had given me previously, but I hadn't had time to think about what I was going to say, my mind was preoccupied with something else, and I totally forgot that we were supposed to discuss this. I looked around for some sort of escape route, but found none. Gathering up all the courage I had left, I faced him with a stern look, ready to settle this.

"I am happy that you think of me so highly," I started, my mind already darting back to all the work I had to do when I got home, and wanting to finish this as quickly as possible, "But I'm afraid I don't see you in that way. I'd hate to use the most cliché line in the book, but, it's not you, it's me."

He cringed, looking away from me, even though his eyes had stared into mine for the whole time. "It's fine," He said suddenly, a smile returning to his face, "If it's not you, then it will be some other girl." My mouth almost dropped down, "It's all the same, anyway. A girl's a girl. Anyone will do." And with just that, he walked off, leaving me frozen in the spot, feeling like I was the one that got rejected.

* * *

A girl's a girl.

The words wouldn't leave my mind the rest of the evening, not even while I was cleaning, or studying, or even cooking. They kept repeating themselves in the back of my head, and I felt like someone had just broken down the illusion I had of boy-girl relationships up until now. He didn't care who it was, as long as it was a girl? How idiotic can you get?

Is that how all guys think? Now that I think about it, he bears a close resemblance to my ex-boyfriend, who had his own share of twisted thoughts as well. I felt my head hurt at the thought of him, and decided to make myself some tea. But no matter how hard I tried to think about something else, Sting's words kept coming back into my mind.

And I'd just then noticed how much I liked the thought of having someone confess their feelings to me. I didn't even realize how happy I was to have someone say they liked me, and how much it flattered me. I didn't think about it much, true, but I still had it somewhere in the back of my conscience, and was glad that my existence had changed someone's life. I was proud of myself. My ego had grown with his words.

And to have it pop just like that? To have my thoughts shattered and feel like I'd been cheated on when we weren't even a couple in the first place?

I tried to open up my laptop and see what was new with the world, but it got me down even more. The first facebook status that popped up when I logged in, was that some Yukino girl or whatever, had just gotten in a relationship with Sting. He says he likes me, and then two hours later he's posting relationship statuses with some other person!? What is wrong with the world? Or am I just old fashioned?

I slammed my laptop shut, and decided that reading was probably the best way out of this mess.

Sliding under the warm blankets on the couch in the living room, I watched the rain that started an hour ago fall like a curtain over my window. There was no sound whatsoever, except the pitter-patter of the drops hitting the moist ground outside. And with my tea in hand, my favorite novel on my lap, and the orchestra of the clouds, I finally felt some sort of inner peace.

But evidently, it couldn't last for long.

Before I even got to turn the page, I heard the obnoxious ringtone of my cellphone signalize that I'd just gotten a message. It went on a few times, and I guessed it was Natsu; since he was the only one capable of sending multiple text messages twenty times a day.

I outstretched my hand, glad that I could reach the coffee table without having to get up from my small spot of heaven. Reading the messages with content like 'is everything okay', 'how did it go', 'how are you', 'do you need anything' and 'rice goes well with chicken', I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

 _Does it really bother us? How would we feel if we woke up one day with zero text messages and nobody to try to talk to us all day?_

My mind went blank.

Damn you, Gray.

Having experienced that counter-rejection from Sting a while ago, I had completely forgotten that I still meant something to someone. Even if he just saw me as a friend, and even if he was just wasting time with me like Sting was, I could still get some sort of emotional satisfaction out of it. Am I a horrible person? Or have I just forgotten what it was like having people around you?

And for the first time in my life…

I decided to text back.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Dun dun DUN.**

 **Someone told me in a review for the previous chapter, that there isn't enough Gruvia in the story. Well, as pointed out, my main couple is NaLu, even though I will do all the others as well. So just calm down and don't rush me. All in due time, since I have plans for everything already. Rome wasn't built in a day.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked this, and put it into some communities if you can.**

 **What are your thoughts about it? Let me know in a review, since I read all of them.**

 **~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


	13. Chapter 13: Reaching Out

why is fairy tail ending

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

 **Reach out**

* * *

They didn't even have to tell me what bar they're at, since I could hear Gray's muffled screams and Erza's loud scolding from miles away. I bet if I closed my eyes and followed the sound of their voices, I'd never get lost.

We decided to go out after school and club activities were over for today, and I was the last one to join. It was my turn to clean the gym, so I told them I'd be late. I sent Lucy a couple of text messages before I entered, and braced myself for what was about to happen. I wanted to follow Sting and Lucy, but I wasn't sure my heard could take it.

"Well look who's here" I heard Gray's teasing before I even got to the table.

"Looks like the cleaning lady finally finished her shift," Gajeel joined in.

"Did you forget your feather duster?" Even Jellal couldn't stay silent.

"Now now, I think it's quite admirable of him to stay behind and clean up the mess." Erza chimed in, taking a sip from her beer, as I pulled out a chair to join them, "I just home there was someone there to clean up after his cleaning."

And the laughter started again. I asked for a beer myself, and rolled my eyes at them. "Yeah yeah, enough about my cleaning skills already."

"Natsu did you finish in time for the ball?" Gray laughed out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Try not to lose your glass slipper on your way back!" Gajeel pounded his fist on the table to emphasize his fits of laughter.

"Alright, alright," Jellal, being the most responsible one here, "So I heard your school has some sort of sports festival?"

"Oh," I mumbled, glad that the subject had changed, "Yeah. I'm on the soccer team. We're going to crush everyone that stands in our way!" Pumping my fists, I swallowed down some beer.

"Yeah, and I'm going to mop the floor with the other schools when I enter the court." Our basketball champion shouted out, making a few heard turn our way.

Erza and Gajeel weren't on any of the teams, so they didn't talk about it much. Jellal seemed interested, but even though his school was going to participate as well, he wasn't playing in any of the tournaments either. But he'll come anyways, as an excuse to see his girlfriend.

"Is that stalker still following you around, Gray?" Jellal asked, a fatherly look of worry in his eyes as though having a hot babe stalking you was some sort of bad thing. I'd give anything to have Lucy follow me for even an hour. The things I'd to within that hour… damn…

"Yeah," Gajeel's voice snapped me out of my fantasies, "I saw her wearing your jersey at the end of the day, and she was screaming at something on her phone. She kept repeating things like 'HOW' and 'Exclusive pictures' or something. She occasionally mentioned 'love rival' or I don't know, some shit like that."

"Lucy probably gave it to her," He said, and his eyes immediately darted towards mine. I read a momentum of panic in his look, since he probably thought I didn't know about it, and wanted to explain. But talking about it in front of everyone wouldn't be a good thing, so I just pretended I didn't hear what he said, and drowned in my drink.

"So do you plan on telling her how you feel, or not?" Erza interrupted, slamming her mug on the table, "It's not nice to play with somebody's feelings."

Tell me about it.

"What about you Gajeel?" Gray immediately did his best to change the topic, and it sort of worked, since everyone's eyes were on him now, "What do you plan on doing with that bookworm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He cut off, and took a sip to busy himself.

"Sure you don't," I laughed, joining in. Gajeel scowled and turned his head to the side, giving us all the more reason to tease him. Even Erza said a few jokes every now and then, and the hours passed by quickly. I was glad to have such friends that could take my mind off what was probably going on this very instant. I shrugged, not allowing those pessimistic thoughts to clutter my head, and tuned in to what they were speaking.

"What do you mean, weird past?" Gray mumbled, watching Jellal intently. The latter ran a hand through his liht blue hair, and somehow evaded answering the question directly.

"I don't know much about it myself, but my mom said she practically begged her parents _on her knees_ to let her move out of that place." He glanced towards me, as if what he had just said was supposed to have a different impact on myself, than the others.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked, shaking my head to thoroughly erase what had been invading my mind.

"Your beloved." Gray teased.

My ears perked up at the mention of Lucy. I didn't even care to correct him for saying 'your beloved', or blush or tell him to stop; because everyone on this table and farther, knows that it's true. I turned to look at Jellal, interested in what it was that he wanted to share about Lucy, since he was her cousin and all.

"As I was saying," he resumed, "When I talked with my mom about it, it seemed as though Lucy had begged her parents to move out of their small house, and come to live in this bigger city. I remember visiting her with my parents since we're her only relatives here, and she had a roommate living with her. Some random girl, I don't recall her name. And then she moved out like, two or three months ago, I don't know. So now she's paying her rent all by herself even though we wanted to help her out. Her parents send her money too, but it doesn't cover everything." He stopped for a drink, and I felt my lips drying as well, "But I vaguely remember some sort of phone call with my mother a while back, maybe two or three years ago, before she moved here. My mom talked to hers, and she mentioned something about some sort of secret that got out, and Lucy was devastated." He set down the glass, looking at everyone but me, "So I guessed it was connected to why she wanted to leave the place."

The table got silent for a bit after that story, and I had to bring up my hands to massage my temples, in order to reposition all the bits and pieces of the story to fit it in my head. Moving here all alone? Paying rent? Secret? I thought I knew everything there was to know about this girl, but could I possibly be wrong?

"This is getting kind of exciting", Erza choked out, apparently having the alcohol get to her head. What round was she on? What round was I on?

"Yeahh, I'm getting chills!" Gray muttered, and Gajeel could barely control his laughter. Even Jellal seemed a it wobbly. It was a school night, so we should've probably stopped at this point.

"I think this is enough for today," Jellal voiced my thoughts, as he grabbed Erza's coat. "We'd better be going. You guys have the sports thing and all that, and I have to do a project for the academy."

"Well look at me, I'm Jellal and I go to the prestige academy for young talents," Erza mocked, slurring the words as though she'd had something in her mouth, "and I looooooove bragging about it!" She pulled her hand though the sleeve of the coat her boyfriend held out to her, and kissed him on the spot. If we were completely sober, we probably would've made fun of them.

"I shall be off as well" Gajeel shouted, paying his share of the bill, "The dark knight has to protect the city of—this city right here." He staggered off along with the couple, and I glanced towards Gray from across the table.

"Looks like it's just you and me," He leaned forwards, a devilish smile on his lips, "Imagine the possibilities."

It was automatic. My slap was automatic.

He laughed though, and so did I. We paid the rest of the bill, put on our jackets despite the fact that we were warm from the beer, and headed out for another adventure. Walking around the city while laughing like maniacs could've probably gotten us arrested, but I didn't care at the point. We weren't drunk – we were just… tipsy.

"Sorry about today bro," My companion suddenly blurted out, a lightheaded look clouding his dark eyes. "I didn't think about it much and just passed her my jersey." I nodded, looking to the side, "I mean, she was half-naked, and it was either that, or I had to ogle her curvy—"

" _I get it._ " I interrupted, a flash of anger disrupting my previously peaceful mind, "I guess I'm more angry with myself, since I wasn't there to give her mine." And I couldn't bear to look at him any longer, so I chose to stare at the sky above me, counting the stars, "But it's fine really."

He smiled, "Yeah. And Juvia's probably washed it a thousand times by now and worn it to bed. Lucy even took some pictures of me and sent them to her. Oh." And he pulled out his phone, "That reminds me." I didn't look to see what he was doing, "I actually did the same thing. But I didn't do it in front of her though," I finally glanced at the phone screen he practically shoved in my face. Oh my.

Oh my, oh my.

A picture of a blonde in her highschool's swimsuit. The dark blue material was glued to her figure, hugging her curves, and barely covering both sides of her ass. Well I guess that when you have a body like that it's bound to spill out of normal clothing. I mean, _damn._ If I wasn't with Gray right now, I would've probably licked the thing. I had to control voicing out my desires, and instead focused on staring at her blonde hair. Her _wet_ blonde hair. Holy shit. Even though the picture was taken from behind and without her consent, I could still tell that it was her. Lucy. My Lucy.

I didn't even notice that I'd walked straight into a pole until the cold metal smacked me across the face, refreshing my head a little. I could head Gray's loud barking laughter, as he almost choked at the sight of me trying to peel myself off from the traffic light. He crouched down, enveloped in gagging fits of laughter, as his phone dropped to the sidewalk, forgotten.

"Alright it wasn't that funny", I mumbled, but he couldn't reply. He was rolling down the edge of the street, clutching his stomach and howling with laughter. I rolled my eyes, but it was a bit funny to me too.

After what felt like decades, he got up to his feet, still chuckling to himself.

"Send that photo to me." I commanded, "Then delete it."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Turning on the lights in the living room, I locked the door behind me, and strode over to the kitchen. I wasn't able to hold down anything in my stomach because of the alcohol, so I settled for something softer, and picked up a pudding cup from the fridge. I plugged in my dead phone to have it charge while I fumbled with the cover of the pudding cup, trying to peel it off perfectly.

Dropping down my pants and pulling on some pajamas, I was ready to hit the hay, when I heard some messages arrive on my phone. I probably got a few of them while my battery was empty. I walked over to my phone, but the minute my finger touched it I was interrupted.

By a knock on the front door.

Now, I'm not the easily scared type. I'm not the scared type at all, actually. But this creeped me up a bit. Hesitating on whether or not I should respond and let whoever was out there to know that there's someone inside, I staggered over to the door. A while after, I heard the doorbell ring exactly four times.

No way.

At this time of night?

I opened the door, and sure enough, the person I expected to be there, was standing in front of me right now.

"Dad?" I choked out, trying to grasp the situation at hand. "It's two in the morning."

"Ah, but is it, though?" He asked, pushing past me to walk in. "I never really understood that. Two in the morning… but the sun's not out yet. It's still dark outside. Why do we call it two in the morning?" His usual random ramblings continued to fill the house as I confusedly closed the door behind him.

He ran a hand though his dark red hair, looking around the place as if scanning for errors I'd probably made, but gave up when he found none. We don't have a housekeeper for nothing, old man.

"How's my favorite son doing?" He asked, even though I was his _only_ son. I mumbled some sort of reply, still not understanding why he was here. He strode over to the kitchen to grab himself a beer can, and slouched on the sofa. I looked closely at him, noticing that he had more wrinkles than last time I saw him, and that the long hours of work had taken their toll. But no matter what I said to a workaholic like him, it wouldn't change his mind.

"How's your mother?" He asked.

"How's your wife?" I countered.

"Touché", he laughed, but I wasn't joking. I haven't seen her in like a month and I highly doubt that he's seen her either. I don't know how they continued to function like that, but every time I asked, he would assure me that they talk on the phone for an hour every single day, and meet up whenever they can.

"So why are you here?" I spat out.

"That's no way to greet your tired father now, is it?" He asked, but the comment didn't affect him at all. "I'm passing here on my way to the next city where our firm is, since I have some business to take care of there in person." Of course it was because of work. "Your mother will probably come home in a few weeks time, and I'll try to come by as well."

I'll try = don't count on it.

Anything he said at the moment only made me angrier. I clenched my fist in protest, ready to slam it directly in his face if it comes to it. He turned to look at me, smiling casually in a $6000 suit, a rolex on his hand. I couldn't care less about all the money we possessed at the moment, as long as I couldn't buy real parents with it. I felt the blood boil in my veins, but tried not to show it.

"You know what this place is missing?"

Real parents?

"A vase."

And my last nerve snaps.

"A VASE?" I shouted, pounding my fist against the table, catching my father by surprise. No. It doesn't need vase or any sort of inanimate object. It needs love, peace, _people…_ I'm the only one living here and instead of it being open, I feel suffocated. Coming home to an empty house was something I was used to, but it didn't mean that I liked it. "What do you mean _a fucking vase?_ What this place really needs is—" my mouth becomes dry as I feel my head pound, "never mind. You won't get it."

"Natsu." I turned to look at his bloodshot eyes, glaring at me in a way I'd never seen before, "If you raise your voice at me one more time, I will close your bank account."

"Of course," I let out a breath of air, mocking him, "Of course you'd threaten me with your money. But have you thought that even for a moment, I don't really fucking care about any of that shit?!"

"Watch your language—"

"I'm speaking English!"

"Young man—"

"Old man—"

I wobbled on my feet, trying to catch balance once more.

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk!" I inwardly cringed at the worst comeback in world history.

And before I could humiliate myself even further, I grabbed my phone, my jacket and keys, and dashed through the door, knowing that if I stayed there for a while longer, I would've either fainted or killed him with my bare hands. And I don't know which was worse.

* * *

One hour and one shot of store-bought vodka later, I situated myself on a bench in the park. Counting how much money I had on me, and the fact that I didn't bring my car, I calculated that the best thing to do was sleep out here.

And at that moment when it seemed like my world was about to crash and burn, I remembered the picture Gray sent me, and smiled. If there was one thing that could calm me down, it would be looking at the thing I love most.

I opened up my phone, ignoring the fact that I only had like 5% battery life left, and opened the messages. Sure enough there were only two. One from Gray and one from—

Oh my god.

I rubbed my eyes, certain that my vision was playing tricks on me. I almost feel off the bench when I saw that I had been right. One message from Lucy.

I squealed like a teenage girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

I think this was the fastest time I've ever clicked open in my entire life. My heart stopped as I read the simple text.

 _Yes, I'm fine. Thank you._

Holy mother of—I'm going to die.

Okay, deep breaths. Let's go. Breathe in – breathe out. Okay, okay, I'm good. I'm great!

 _LICY HRY YOU REPLUIED OHH MT GOD IM DRYING_

I'm drying? Really?

 _SORRY I WAS EXCITED. HOLY SHIT UM HI YEAH HELLO YES WHAT DO I SAY FUCK_

I pushed the vodka bottle off the bench. Like hell I need that shit now.

I waited for five minutes. Ten minutes. I checked to see that it was well over 4 AM, and I was positive that she was sleeping already. After five more minutes of waiting, I decided to send her even more texts. That's the logical thing to do, right?

 _So uh yeah, wazzap_

 _Disregard that last text I was trying to be cool._

 _No wait I am cool wtf_

 _I'm a bit tipsy sorry._

Zero replies. I waited some more, but the battery on my phone was left to 2%. I felt some sort of depression kick in after this fucking hell of a day, and my mind went blank. I wanted to spill everything to her, right here and now. Cry out my feelings, run over to her house and hug her, tell her how much it hurts to just be alive.

My hands had moved without me realizing it. And I sent another message.

 _I had a fight with my dad. I need someone right now._

My vision blurred for a moment, and I rubbed my head, thinking that it was from the alcohol and lack of sleep. But when the image didn't clear up, I noticed that I had tears in my eyes. I was actually sad enough to cry.

 _Someone? Who am I kidding…_

I felt something warm drip down my left eye, sliding down my cheek while leaving a trail of evidence that I was hurt. That I was broken. That I had a lot of problems in the back of my thoughts which I tried to ignore.

 _I need you, Lucy. You._

One percent. My battery will die along with my heart. I stared at the screen, smiling. When life gets you down, you have to smile to keep it together. But was this really keeping it together? I'm sitting on a park bench with two dollars in my pocket, freezing to death, unable to go back home because of my father. I wanted to go to one of my friends, but the thought of breaking down in front of them while I'm in a state of shock told me otherwise. I didn't even take my credit card so I can't get a hotel room. Is this keeping it together. I don't think so.

My ears perked up at the sound of my message ringtone. I looked down, feeling my heard twitch when I noticed Lucy's name come up.

I moved to open it.

The screen went black.

Motherfu—

I threw the contraption against a tree.

It took me a moment to realize that the echoing screams of laughter were in fact my own. I sounded violent, animalistic even. My cries of hysterics filled the empty park as I fell to my knees in agony. It didn't take long before those hollers of laughter transitioned into crying. I yelled as loud as my hoarse throat would let me, hitting the grassy ground as though it were the earth's fault for my misfortune.

I needed someone to comfort me. I needed someone to tell me that my father wasn't angry with me, and that my mother wasn't having an affair, and that money didn't matter, and that I meant something to someone, and that Lucy's text wasn't something like 'fuck off' or 'you're bothering me'.

After a while of laying there, I noticed that my face was dry. I had cried myself to a state of nothingness. I couldn't feel a thing.

I got up on my wobbly legs, trying to balance my way to the bench I had been sitting on, when I heard something move from behind me. Oh fuck. I was half-drunk and broke, standing in the middle of a public area. That's either a thief to rob me, or a police man to arrest me. I don't even know what's the worse option. Or it could be… dad? But would he come running after me though?

Deciding that I still had the element of surprise that my opponent thought he had, I turned around as fast as I could to try and scare him off.

I almost fainted.

"Lucy?" I mumbled, blinking to make sure my eyes weren't lying. She had some sort of sweatpants on, and her top was covered by a light pink coat. Looks as though she had ran out of her house without paying any attention to her clothes.

I felt like I hadn't seen her for decades. Like the time we spend together got to shortened in the last few days, and I'd missed seeing her so much…

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Your location was on so I could see where you were and—"

And at that one moment,

I started crying like a baby.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Nooooooo! Why am I torturing poor Natsu?**

 **Anyways I'm on a roll. I wrote this 4000+ word chapter a few hours after the last one. What is going onnnn**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, and your reviews warm my heart**

 **~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**


	14. Chapter 14: Holy mother of

dedicated to Natsuto Dragneel

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

 **Holy mother of...**

* * *

Lucy's expression was a mixture of confusion and relief. She was probably expecting to find me drunk and passed out on the sidewalk or something. She didn't say a thing about my crying and just stood there silently. I was thankful for that.

I screamed and cursed my father's name out, yelling out all my fears which I had wanted to say. I spoke about my mother, about the issue with work and always being alone, about the fact that I didn't speak to anyone about it since I didn't want to bother people, I screamed about my will to look strong in front of others; and at some point my crying turned into a full-blown rant as I paced around the empty streets, Lucy just standing a few feet away from me.

A few minutes—or seconds later, I found myself standing silently in front of her. Who knew what was going on in her head right now? She'd never seen me like this before. I didn't even want her to see me like this. I felt like it would've been best if I just never texted her in the first place.

"So um," She looked sideways, and I closed my eyes in anticipation of the rock hard repulsion, "Do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

…

I had to stop myself from jumping her right then and there.

"I can see that you're having a hard time and all, and I don't really know if there's anything open at this time of night, but I have some coffee back home…"

Is this really happening? Or did I fall and bang my table on the park bench and am now having some sort of wild dream?

"By the way," she smiled, "Nice getup."

I looked down and blushed when I noticed that I was still in my pajamas since I didn't change when dad arrived. So that's why that shop assistant looked at me weirdly… I am a lousy human being. I tried smoothing out my hair to look a bit more presentable. Most of the time I knew exactly what I wanted to say and even talked a lot more than I wanted to. But now, I was at a loss for words.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "It's cold here, and the sun will probably rise quickly, so I want to get out of here as fast as I can. I still have some more work to do at home though, so I'll be going."

Shit. Did I miss my chance?

I stood there in dead silence watching her turn and walk away from me. "Are you coming or not?" She asked, and I stumbled forward, a happy feeling tugging at my heart as we neared her house. It started snowing, and I couldn't help but want to run up to her and just start a normal conversation. But I was used to walking behind her.

I watched her sway her hips in rhythmic motion, coming to a stop when she reached her door, and then unlocked it. This was it. The once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. The key to the chamber of secrets. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face as I walked in after her.

The house was extremely cute. Judging from the small furnace, the grandfather clock, and the olden furniture surrounding the living room, the place was decorated to her liking. I marveled at the bookshelves cluttering the walls, surprised by just _how much_ she loved reading. I slowly staggered off to her couch, feeling a bit light-headed. I dropped down to the soft piece of furniture, letting out a sigh of relief when my muscles relaxed. This was the life.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her discard her coat, and turn around to look at me.

My mind came to a halt.

How is someone even allowed to wear something like that? I mean, the shirt is so fucking tight her breasts are practically seeping out of the thing – not that I'm complaining. Telling myself that I was not in my element right now, I forced my eyes to look up and meet hers. She looked sincerely troubled.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"You have to stop bringing in guys like this," I said, watching her roll her eyes, "Other than me, of course." She asked whether I wanted something to drink or eat and I said I was fine with sleeping for a while. She disappeared somewhere and returned seconds after with a blanket. I watched her cover me with it, then lean in front of me to make sure I didn't have a high temperature. I almost died at the sight of her chest pushed up against my chin, something she was clearly not aware of.

I tried to keep my mind in a rational thought as she slowly repositioned to sit on the couch, next to my lying figure. If I moved my hand I could touch her. I could grab her and pull her into a hug right here on the couch and see where the night—or morning, whatever—takes us. But she'd trusted me enough to let me in here alone, and I didn't want to sabotage that.

"Thank you for uh, everything" I mumbled, begging my eyes to stop ogling her, "You really saved me back there." She smiled, but still looked worried. "Why were you up in the middle of the night?" I asked, as a diversion from the bra strap I could clearly see.

"I was… thinking about something and couldn't sleep." She muttered, looking away from me. "I'll go tidy up in the kitchen and go to bed."

"It's six in the morning," I interrupted, managing a stern look on my face. "Go straight to bed." She rolled her eyes, but got up nonetheless. As I watched her walk away towards the stairs leading to what I assumed was the second floor where her bedroom was at, I couldn't help but tease. "Hey," she turned mid-step to look at me, "I'm a bit drunk, so you can take advantage of me if you want."

She was too far away, and ran off too quickly, but I thought I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Stabs of pain kept flashing across my head as I desperately tried to go back to sleep, even though the rays of the sun had been tickling me long enough. I dared open my eyes, and looked towards the grandfather clock. Two-thirty in the afternoon.

I turned around, trying to catch some more sleep.

TWO-THIRTY!? WE'RE TOTALLY LATE FOR SCHOOL!

I dropped down from the couch in panic, frantically rushing upstairs to find Lucy's bedroom. There were three rooms in total, and I scanned all of them. The first one was a cute pink bathroom with a huge tub, and I searched the cupboard for some aspirin, sighing in delight when I swallowed the pill. I closed the door and walked into the second room, where I was greeted by the sight of my babe sleeping on her light pink bed. I surveyed the room, greeted with countless books and just one wardrobe. She had two nightstands on each side of the bed, one topped with books, the other one with her phone and her laptop.

I looked towards her, feeling my headache completely disappear. Right there, laying sprawled on the bed and gripping her sheets tight, was my Lucy. She wore light blue pajamas, legs entangled with the bedsheets, head buried in the pillow. Her expression was calm, and didn't move a muscle when I slammed the door behind me to empathize that I had entered.

Well, we were late anyways, why not prolong it a bit more?

I slowly tiptoed over to her bed, careful not to make any noise. I almost ran out when she shifted positions, and now lay flat on her back, her head tilted upwards toward the celling. And as though something inside me pushed towards her, I felt my legs move on their own, as one of them slowly climbed on the bed. I stopped, ready to have her wake up and scream at me. But she'd been tired last night, and it didn't seem like she was about to rise and shine any time soon.

I let out shaky breath of air, as I tossed my leg over her body, and climbed up whole. Sitting on top of her with each of my legs on both of her sides, I felt a weird smile creep up my lips. Oh my god. What the hell was I doing!? Sitting on top of the girl I love and imagining heating scenarios was not the sign of a healthy mind. And, arguing with my inner self that _yes, I could get arrested for this,_ I decided to slowly climb down before she wakes up.

Too late.

She stirred, bringing up her hands to rub her eyes, and before I could die of a heart attack, she went back to sleep and removed her hands.

And placed them on my hips. I felt heat flush over me, and I had a hard time controlling myself when I felt the softness of her small hands on my pajamas. Okay, so I'm sitting on top of her, and she's holding me in place with her hands.

HOW DO YOU STAY CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?

I closed my eyes, thinking thoughts that wouldn't get me _in the mood._

 _Hitler killed more than 11 million people in concentration camps._

I felt her slowly move beneath me, and scrunched up my eyes, exhaling loudly to try and calm myself.

 _1% of all babies die before they are born._

She let out some sort of _mmph_ sound and I almost squealed in fear. I opened my eyes and cursed those small plump lips, that parted slightly every time she took a breath. Desperate not to touch her in any spots she'd kill me for—all spots?—my hands settled on top of her own.

 _There is an average of 121 suicides every day._

My breath come out slow and shaky, as I searched for a way out. I decided that jumping out of this deathtrap was out of the question. I had to do it nice and easy. She brought up one of her hands, releasing my right side, only to pull down her bedsheet, revealing her top pajama.

She wasn't wearing any.

 _Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies._

The only thing she had on her was a small shirt that looked… well. What even was that? I think I heard Erza call it something like chimney, or charcoal, or _chemise._ Yeah, that's the one. I swallowed hard, tying not to take such notice of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. I dug my nails into my thighs to keep myself from moving, looking around for some sort of opening. I got up on my knees and when her hands threatened to move again, I held them over her head with my own, unaware that that had caused a lot more damage to me. I swallowed back my spit when my knee slipped and I ended up an inch in front of her face.

 _Dead bodies. Plane crashes._

This is it. My time to shine.

But I knew better than to use her like that while she was asleep, so I slowly tossed my leg on the other side and my grip on her hands loosened.

Finally free from my femme fatale, I fell off the bed and sighed in relief. I had only tried to lie down next to her when this whole mishap occurred by mistake. But I was somewhat glad it happened. I mean, I still didn't do anything to her. Come to think of it, she did something _to me_ with that thigh gripping and stuff.

I jumped back up and settled for nudging her on the shoulder. "Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, but closed in the next. "Lucy", I crouched down next to her bed, "Hey you". Poking my finger at her soft cheeks, I let out a chuckle. "Sleepy head", I muttered, letting my fingers ghost over her mouth. She moved to face me, but her eyes stayed closed. Honestly, this girl is so unprotected… so…

I licked my lips.

 _…_ _vulnerable._

My palm moved to rest on her cheek, as I slid away a lock of long blonde hair. Unconsciously, I traced my thumb over her lower lip, and shuddered when I noticed what I was doing. This could easily be called sexual assault.

I got up abruptly, feeling a strong hatred towards myself. How could I be so weak and disgusting?

And as those conflicting thoughts crowded my mind while I headed towards the door, I heard the cause of my lust yawn. "Natsu?"

This was something I'd been dreaming about. Lucy calling my name first thing in the morning.

"Is something wrong?"

"We're late." I said, the raging feeling of guilt still not subsiding. "It's three PM." She giggled, and I wondered if this was the way a star student was supposed to act.

"We're on winter break as of today, you idiot."

I almost killed myself, as my fears deflated. Even if she called me an idiot, it would still get my heart racing. I wondered what I was supposed to do now. I caused such an inconvenience already but the idea of going back home and facing my father was out of the question.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked, and I felt all my love for her double. She got up and instructed me to leave so she could change, and I walked back downstairs, trying to ignore what was happening behind that closed door.

I snooped around in her kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't be angry if I did. Finding some eggs and bacon, I took them out on the table and stared. How the fuck does this work? Should I turn on the oven or something? Ah, I got it.

"NOOO!" I heard Lucy shouting as she ran downstairs, watching me close the microwave door. "Eggs explode if you put them inside a microwave!"

I looked back and forth from the machine to Lucy. A dark grin creeped up on my face, "cool."

"Don't you even dare!" She shouted, playfully shoving me away from the contraption. "If you wanted bacon and eggs, you could've told me so." She pulled out a pan from the cupboard, and placed it on the stove, "Why don't you go take a shower and come back when you're done?" I nodded. "I have some of Jellal's old clothes in the other room, I'll bring them up for you in a second."

And with that, I disappeared behind her bathroom door. Sinking inside the warm bath she'd already prepared for me while I was downstairs, I couldn't help but thank whoever was up there for giving me the opportunity of a lifetime. I opened up her bottles of shampoo, thinking that this was where she would dip her naked body and—that was that. I needed to get out fast before the water wouldn't be the only hot thing in that bathroom.

Wrapping a towel across my lower half, I exited into the hallway. I wasn't sure what room she'd said the clothes were in, so I guessed she meant the one I hadn't checked previously. The third room on this floor.

I rested my hand on the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" I abruptly turned around, startled. "I thought I told you that I would bring you the clothes." In her eyes she had something scary, something _menacing._

 _My mom talked to hers, and she mentioned something about some sort of secret that got out._

I shook away Jellal's words from my head, and followed her downstairs, greeted by the smell of fresh breakfast. I dug in, watching Lucy disappear to take her own bath. My face heated up at the thought of her bathing in the same water I did. I slapped my cheeks in an attempt to calm myself, as I put on some black sweats and a blue t-shirt.

I ran a hand though my hair, letting it dry naturally, when I heard the steps of my little angle coming down the stairs.

"Lucy I—" I ran up to talk to her, but stopped on a whim.

Wet hair dripping down her sleeveless shirt, damp enough for the fabric of her black bra to pinch through. She wore light gray yoga pants which hugged her curves in a way that made the insides of my stomach turn. She had a small towel in her arms, and used it to dry her hair. I had to leave. This place was becoming more and more dangerous by the second.

"The sports festival is two days before Christmas, right?" I asked finally, after a long while of silence. She mumbled a yes. "Well, I'd like to ask you something that day. Well, more like _tell_ you something." I fumbled the ends of the shirt, and she nodded.

"What was your fight with you dad about?" She asked suddenly, and all those images of last night came back to my head. My brain had suppressed them long enough for me to enjoy my morning, but now I felt like everything came crashing down.

"A lamp."

She scrunched up her nose, "Excuse me?"

"It was about a lamp. He said we needed a lamp or something and I blew up in his face. I mean, I was a ticking time bomb for quite a few years now. It was bound to happen", I raised my shoulders as if to say nothing could be done about it. We sat on the couch next to each other, and I looked at her for permission to continue the conversation.

"You can tell me what's bothering you," she said, as though reading my mind.

"It's just…" I inhaled a sharp breath of air, "I see them once a month, sometimes even more rarely than that. And usually they come one by one. They both come together only on birthdays or special events. So I don't even know if they see each other outside of that. I mean, why are they married? Do both of them have a person on the side? And like, they don't even call me that often. The only thing that matters to people like that is work and money. I can fucking buy everyone in our school plus their families and everything they own, but what's the point?"

She listened to me with a hurt expression, which I dubbed sincere.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you like I'm doing but I really didn't have anyone to talk to. I hadn't even realized how suffocated I have been feeling in the past few weeks, under constant pressure and stuff." She was understanding, and I felt like I couldn't handle this anymore. Here she was, inches away from me, her mouth close to mine, my fingers just a second away from her waist. I was thankful having her help me like this, but it was too much for a guy. I needed to get out and away since I didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"Oh," she suddenly remembered something, "Juvia said she'll confess to Gray again at the sports festival."

I nodded at the piece of information, seeing that she was just trying to take my mind off everything that has happened lately.

"Listen Lucy," I started, fully aware that my next words will hurt me deeply, but it had to be done. "I know that you're hardworking and don't seem to have any time for friends and things like that, and I've been really inconsiderate lately… So I decided something. I won't follow you around or come to your house until the Sports Festival. That way the both of us can dedicate everything we have to win, and nothing will distract us. I mean, I'll still send you messages, but I won't come see you. You're probably cheering on the inside," I paused for an awkward laugh, but she didn't say anything, "So just wait for me. Once the Festival ends, I will come at you with everything I've got, and make you an offer you can't refuse!" I pumped my fist in the air, and shouted for an added effect.

Instead of calling the police—like I anticipated—she laughed lightly before nodding. "Alright, Natsu Dragneel, show me what you've got."

And that sentence alone was enough to make me the happiest person in the world.

But these are going to be the toughest three weeks in my life.

* * *

Pajamas in hand, Jellal's shorts and shirt on me, and a fully charged phone in hand, I was ready to face my dad as I walked towards the house. He won't be able to get away now.

"So are you home yet?" Gray asked from the other side of the line, after the half-hour I spent repeating my adventures with Lucy—disregarding the crying part of course.

"Almost," I replied, feeling the adrenaline rush from seeing my house in the distance. "If I get into a fight with my old man I'm planning on you to come to my rescue."

"Fine. Soldier Fullbuster will solve any problem you have. Since I'm ten times stronger than you."

"Soldier Fullbuster? Really?" I laughed, but was thankful for having a caring friend nonetheless. I hadn't exactly told him everything, like the part about fearing that my parents might be cheating on one another.

"Speaking of soldiers, how did Soldier Natsu manage to leave Lucy's house without raping her?"

" _Dude,_ I came so _fucking close."_ I heard his loud laughing from the other side of the phone, and had to distance the contraption away from my ear in order to save my hearing, "I talked to myself about dead puppies in order not to get—"

"I get it," He deadpanned, "I'm pretty sure you climbed on top of her and gave up at the last second."

"Oh man, it's like you were there."

"No wayyyy!" He laughed even louder, and I knew I was in trouble. This wouldn't stop unless I think of something else to change the topic. Fast. Oh right…

"Lucy gave me some interesting information though…"

"Her three sizes?"

"No, I already know that."

"Oooh? Tell me"

"Like hell I will," I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, and my will to have Lucy all to myself sparkled again. "Anyways, what I was trying to tell you is that she told me Juvia is planning to confess to you _again_ at the sports festival."

There was a small pause, and then a lighthearted laugh, "Not if I get to her first."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aww I'm so glad I got a lot of positive reviews for the last chapter**

 **Thanks a lot guys! Annnnnnddddd here we have a lot of NaLu fluff and even some Gruvia at the end. Cute, huh?**

 **What do you think's gonna happen next?**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! and check out my newest story titled "How to Seduce a Lady" ! **

**~With Keys, through Flames! Aye!~**


	15. Chapter 15: Turbulent

dedicated to UnlimitedMagic

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

 **Turbulent**

* * *

 _Point of view: [Lucy]_

* * *

I hadn't really expected that he would keep his word, but he did. He didn't call me, text me, or show up in front of my doorstep to see me like he usually does. And since we didn't have school anymore, our contact was completely cut out, and I hadn't seen him anywhere in the past week.

I used up that time going to the town's swimming pool to practice with my club. It was refreshing to see Juvia so excited to do her best and show off in front of the man she loves. I really hoped that Gray wouldn't turn her down this time, since she's confessed to him at least a hundred times. We were all inspired by Juvia's positive attitude and were getting better and better by the second. I had high hopes for this festival, and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

I also regularly go to the bookstore, this time working full shifts since I have more time and I can earn a bit of extra money. My parents weren't surprised to hear that I wasn't planning on going home this winter break, but they tired persuading me nonetheless, yet I didn't give in as they thought I would. I was happy just going to work, train and back home. This was my new life and I'd gotten used to it. I felt like I had a proper role here and planned to act it out perfectly.

In the spare time I had when I wasn't doing any work or swimming, I went to the library to read and study for the upcoming term. I went out for some coffee with Mirajane, and most of the time we went to Levy's workplace so she would spend her worktime around us. When her shift finished we would go to one of our houses and grab some take out. We spent the evenings watching movies. Moments like those made me feel like even I could have real friends if I tried hard enough. But I still felt lonely from time to time, when something reminded me of my past. The past I plan to keep buried until the very end.

I couldn't even explain the fear I felt when I saw Natsu reach out to open the door last time. It's not that he would find anything in my old roommate's room since there was nothing hidden there, but I could bear having that door open. I felt as if the sea of memories inside would spill out and flood the house, washing my sanity away with it. Nobody ever suspected anything wrong with the fact that my roommate moved out, and I planned to keep it that way.

When I felt some negative energy kick in, I focused on the New Year's dance that would be the day before the actual celebration. I had to make sure everything was perfect, and went to talk to the principal about the whole 'matching theme' thing. He said it was okay, and we decided to organize the party in the school hall, since it was really spacious. We would have decorations, drinks, and a few prizes of some sort. We will probably declare the best matching group of friends, the best couple and things like that.

I kept thinking about how I'd spend my Christmas, which was just a few days after the festival.

In short, I busied myself with a lot of things, and I still had free time I didn't know how to manage. The past week had been weird without any actual hard study work going on. I also noticed that I had some sort of empty space I was used to being filled before. Like, whenever I left the house, I was 100% alone. I would check my phone and it would often be devout of any messages or missed calls, maybe some from the girls and that's it. Natsu was nowhere to be found.

And you would think that I would be happy about it. I guess I am, it's just that I'm not used to _not_ having him around. It got weird pretty fast.

Sting and Yukino—who turned out to be his ex-girlfriend—were now in a happy relationship far away from me. Just the way I liked it.

"Earth to Lucy."

I snapped back into reality, tuning in on the conversation I had apparently dosed out of. I apologized to the girls, watching them shake their heads left to right to signalize how displeased they were with my short attention span.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Levy continued, brushing a strand of blue hair behind her hairband, "I will be in charge of keeping scores at the festival! I couldn't believe my eyes when I picked the shortest straw. I mean, I'm _terrified_ of public speaking. And now I have to stand up in front of all those people and tell them when someone scores a point? It's _practically impossible._ "

"I would offer to do it, but my club will be in charge of decorations for the New Year Dance." Mirajane excused herself gently, turning to look at me. "Come to think of it, weren't you in charge of planning it, Lucy?"

I nodded, remembering the time I spent with Natsu in the classroom, when we decided on the theme. "The teachers agreed that we can make a theme party. So the thing is, we all have to pick one or more people to join us with a themed costume." I took a sip from my juice, casting a quick glance around the library, "I think it will be a good opportunity for people to get closer and all that. Hey need to match somehow. Like wearing the same glasses, or something like that."

"You'll probably get asked out by Natsu. He would want to go the dance with you." Levy chimed in, hearts bubbling up in her teary eyes. "We can all see it coming. I mean, the guy follows you everywhere. I'm surprised you've been hanging out with us the past week without having him track you down."

"Same here," Mira nodded, "I was sure he would be here by now. Looking at you from behind the bookshelf or something." She turned around, suspiciously scanning the room, then finally giving up, "But I guess not." Her small hand scratched her chin, "I wonder if something happened."

"Actually," Ceasing my inner debate on whether or not to tell them, I guessed that they would find out eventually, "Natsu came to my house the other day and we talked. He said he won't be following me around anymore because he wants to prepare for the sports festival."

They watched me in awe. I could tell from their wide eyes and open mouths that they were surprised as ever.

"Wait, first things first," Levy slammed her drink on the table, the gust of air brushing through several pages of the books we had opened an hour ago but hadn't read a page from, "He _came_ to your _house?"_ I closed my eyes, cursing my decision to be honest in front of them. Mirajane almost spit of her coffee, and screamed out some inarticulate sounds.

"Well," I looked for a way out, but found none, "He had a fight with his dad and stuff, and I invited him home because he was really upset."

"Hold your horses!" Levy choked out, slamming her fists repeatedly on the table, Mirajane having to watch over the cups so they don't spill, "You're the one who invited him in? What is this development?"

Mira snickered behind her hand, "I have to agree, I never saw this coming." She pulled out a notepad out of thin air, "I have to write down the date when my shipping dreams came true!" I tried negating everything I had said previously, and changing the subject, but she wouldn't have it, "My, my, Lucy. Who knew you would spring into action so abruptly!? You hated him just a day ago!"

"And I still do!" I shouted, trying to prove a point I so obviously didn't have. "But he needed someone and—"

"—And you decided to be that someone!" Mira shouted, squealing, "How romantic!" Her eyes glinted as she lowered her head, looking around to make sure nobody was looking at her, "How long did he stay?"

"Just for the night, but—"

" _Just_ for the night!? Lucy!" Levy covered her mouth with her hand, a loud gasp escaping. "What did you _do?"_

I wanted to clear up the huge misunderstanding, but something told me I should just shut up and take it, instead of trying to defend myself then end up worsening the situation. So I kept quiet and watched them bend over backwards trying to make this hell even worse for me.

Loud comments kept flying everywhere, kissy faces were motioned, fanfictions were written, fantasies were spoken and after a while of constant teasing, I decided that taking it wasn't the best decision. Offence is the greatest defense after all.

"And what about you Levy? What happened with Mr. _It's not just a phase, mom!"_ Her skin dyed in a light shade of pink.

"What about him? Nothing happened. He's a delinquent and I calculated that he is more trouble than it's worth." She shook her head, but the blush remained.

"Oooh, you _calculated?_ " Mira teased, "You can't calculate love! But the fact that you took time to think about him and your situation proves how much you care!"

"And what about you?" Levy snapped, unable to bear the responsibility of the village idiot on her shoulders, "What happened with Mr. I'm a gym teacher and I can do whatever I want?"

"How dare you!?" Mira gasped, the thoughts of our P.E. teacher Laxus Dreyar flooding her head as we speak. She always stays way past class is finished to help him gather the equipment.

"You're acting pretty suspicious if you ask me!" Levy continued her attack, the conversation getting heated, "Are basketballs the only balls you're helping him pick up?" Levy bit her lip right as the words left her mouth.

The room went dead silent, and I swore I saw Mirajane tear up a little. This thing was going downhill fast, and I felt a little responsible for it even though they started first. Seeing as though they wouldn't stop, I decided to intervene.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" I shouted, making the librarian turn around to scold me. Even though I was on the first floor where talking was permitted, we were still disturbing the others. I cleared my throat, watching the two girls cross their hands on their chests, and look away from each other. Feeling like I involuntarily got stuck in the middle, I sighed and let things cool down before taking the initiative.

"Anyways," I coughed to clear the atmosphere, "Juvia's going to confess to Gray at the festival."

They took the bait.

"Again?" Levy asked, leaning back in her chair, "That girl seriously never learns."

"I think it's cute that she's trying," Mira spoke up, "I really want them to get together already. Especially since he's showing interest in her too."

Levy perked up, "Is there something we don't know?"

"Well, I saw Juvia cheering for Gray while he was training with his team in the gym the other day. I was there to ask coach about something—and don't you dare ask what—when I saw her screaming from the top of her lungs. She was sitting on the top of the bleachers, and guess what—" she paused for dramatic effect, even though I could already guess where this was going, "—she was wearing the jacket of _his_ jersey!" Levy gasped. "I mean, I almost fainted! He didn't notice her at first, but when he did, he just smiled. He _smiled._ He didn't even ask her where she got it from!"

"Actually, she got it from me. Gray gave it to me first…" I mumbled, ready for the things to come.

" _OH MY GOD"_

"Lucy, you _whore~!_ "

And before I could protest, my voice was tuned out by the sound of questions and loud giggles.

* * *

"One ham sandwich please," I said to the cashier, waiting for my dinner to be wrapped up in a napkin and tossed into a plastic bag which I'd gladly take home in the confines of my private space, and enjoy the sweet soundless interior after a bubbly evening spent with the girls.

"Lucy?" I turned abruptly, startled by the outburst.

"Oh hey there," I replied to Gray, "What are you doing here?"

He pointed towards the sandwich that the cashier was holding out to me, "I think we came for the same reason."

I waited for him to pay as well, even though I wasn't fully aware why.

"Well," he said, as he sat his bag on one of the many empty tables, "Join me for dinner?"

And even though I had already planned a date with my solitude, I smiled and sat down one of the chairs. We ate our sandwiches in comfortable silence for the first few couple of minutes, before he found that it was time to speak.

"How're you holding up with swimming and all that water stuff?"

I waited to finish chewing, "It's going pretty well. Juvia is really pumped, and it kind of motivates the whole team. I can't wait for the real thing! I'm getting excited just thinking about the competition."

He smiled at the mention of her name. "Same here. I really want to give it my all at the basketball tournament."

And just like that, we ran out of things to talk about. The comfortable silence from before was slowly melting into a more awkward one, as we looked around to avoid each other's gazes. His proposition to eat together was probably out of courtesy, and I shouldn't have accepted his offer. But it was too late to run off now, and I decided to burst out one of the few things we had in common.

"So how's Natsu?"

He stopped chewing. His eyes widened in surprise, since he clearly wasn't expecting me to ask something like that. I watched him play around with a napkin, carefully choosing the words he would use to form an answer that would satisfy me without revealing too much information.

"He's been… good." He waited for a reaction. When I didn't give him one, he continued, "He's been practicing like crazy lately. When he got back home a week ago, his dad was already gone to another one of his meetings or whatever. He left a note on the fridge saying 'talk to u soon', and that was it." He paused for a moment, probably thinking over if he should continue or not. "Natsu stopped returning his calls, and he doesn't call his mother that often either. He's put everything he's got into his training. He's at the field practically 12 hours a day." I swallowed down a bite of my sandwich, gulping down water to try and get rid of the lump in my throat, "He said he doesn't want you to see him as a failure."

I realized that the lump was not a piece of bread.

"He says he can't face you properly if he loses."

I nodded, not really getting the importance of his scheduled talk with me after the festival.

"Is he planning on inviting me to the dance?" I asked.

The corners of Gray's lips lazily crawled upwards into a soft smile, as he looked down at his leftovers, poking his plastic fork through the green salad he skipped. A warm look grazed over his eyes.

"Something like that."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank god for Gray or Lucy would've kept wondering about Natsu... ahhh love is blooming**

 **I would like to thank everyone who read my other story, since it got pretty good reviews even though I'm only two chapters in.**

 **Thanks for reading this story and not giving up on it, I appreciate you for that!**

 **Dedicated to UnlimitedMagic for always being there for me, and being one of my closest friends.**

 **~With keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**


	16. Chapter 16: It hurts, but

dedicated to Princess of Woe and Vilchen

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

 **It hurts, but...**

* * *

"I REGRET EVERY WORD I SAID!"

"Tone it down, you idiot."

I looked around with teary eyes, taking notice of the few people scattered about the mall. Everyone was minding their own business.

"I agree with Erza, Natsu." Gray butted in, taking her side in trying to make me quiet about my misfortune. It had been two weeks since I told Lucy that I would stop bothering her, and I wasn't taking it well. I mean, it was my decision, and I felt superior when I said it, but it now just seemed like a big mistake.

"But I miss her," I wailed, and Gajeel almost punched me. Gray, Gajeel and I had gone out with Erza to help her carry the items she needed to prep the school for the sports festival. The clubs that weren't participating were in charge of making the school fun and have a lot of booths for the other schools who will be joining.

"For the hundredth time," Erza looked towards Gray, "I don't need help carrying the supplies I will buy. Why do you keep insisting?"

"Aww I think it's nice that they're offering to help!"

We all turned to face a white haired girl. She had this weird creepy happy smile on her face and stared at us as though we were supposed to give out some reaction to a girl we didn't even know. But now that I'm looking at her, she kind of reminds me of that girl in the reading club, I think her name was—

"Mirajane Strauss," She stretched out her hand so that each one of us would shake it. Bewilderment struck our faces, but nobody dared ask what was going on. "I am also here to get supplies!" She shouted, and a collective 'oooh', escaped from out mouths. "So, I'll be counting on you guys to help me too!"

So straightforward…

"Ah!" Erza exclaimed, and we all turned in her direction, "I can see balloons in that store over there!" She rushed towards the specified shop, but as I was about to follow her, I felt a tug on the sleeve of my jacket.

Mirajane smiled at the rest of us, beckoning the others to follow Erza with just the wave of her hand. "You go get the balloons, and Natsu will help me with the paper and pens and such. Right?"

I blankly stared at her leisurely smile, not really sure whether it would be smart to deny her. But, she was a girl after all, and Lucy's friend nonetheless, so saying 'no' was not an option. I agreed, and watched the other guys shrug and leave my sight. As soon as we were alone, she pulled me into a shop at random.

We walked around for a while, and I was trying to figure out why the hell we were looking for paper in a clothes store. I was just about to call bullshit and leave, when she stopped walking, almost causing me to bump into her.

"Alright, I think we both know why I'm here." She stated, and I looked around to make sure I was the only one in the vicinity, and she _really was_ talking to me.

"What are you talking about?" I deadpanned, watching her roll her eyes impatiently.

"What's with the whole, wait for me business?" The question took me by surprise, "I talked to Lucy about it and she says to you told her to wait. For what?" A slender finger jammed into my chest, full of accusation, "Are you planning to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

My defenses shot up, "So what if I am?" Two big blue eyes widened in surprise, "I'm not saying I'm going to do it, but if I do, are you planning on stopping me?" She stepped back a little, her hand falling limply by her side, "Because I've come damn far to give up now."

Her mouth opened and closed indefinitely, before she shook her head, and stared me straight in the eyes. "There's something you should know about her." She started, looking away from me, "But this is not my story to tell. Lucy has made a lot of mistakes in the past, and I'm not sure you're fully aware of that. She is not perfect and—"

"She is far from perfect." I overshadowed her, and she stopped talking immediately, "And I know that very well. All that rough and tough thing she has going for her is not the real Lucy I fell in love with. I fell for the girl who gave me a hand-drawn map, who let me in her home when I needed it most. The scared Lucy. The vulnerable Lucy. The Lucy that laughs and the Lucy that yells at me. The Lucy that whispers through doors, and the Lucy that is late for appointments." I turned to leave, "Not the Lucy with the high standards and the clean report card."

I slammed the door after me, leaving Mirajane literally dumbfounded, to choke in the dust I've left behind me.

* * *

"But seriously. HOW. COOL. WAS. THAT? I was like some sort of knight in shining armor! 'She is far from perfect.' DAMNNNNN. I am a fucking poet. Where the hell do you go if you want to publish a book!? I just discovered my hidden talent. Damn I have potential. OOOOOOH I am the most awesome person alive. Future generations will build a sculpture in my honor! And they will bow down in front of it and pray to the almighty Natsu – god of love and poetry and super amazing speech skills. I will have my own shrine and—"

"Cool it, Yato-wannabe."

"Ya-who now?" I asked Gray, but he just calmly shook his head.

We were at the school's gym, and I was wearing a snapback in a failed attempt to hide my identity. It had been super hard these past few weeks, trying to hide from the fact that I'm in the same school as Lucy. It's a good thing that classes ended, but it was not a good thing that we both had training and Lucy was currently in the pool just a short walk away from my soccer field.

It was hard to resist the urge to crash down the door of the indoor swimming pool and leave out of there with one hot blonde to go.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked for the millionth time, and I looked at him in an attempt to think of an answer. I had seen Mirajane walking down the path towards the soccer field, and I panicked. I rushed into the gym and interrupted his basketball practice to hide from the she-devil that was obviously in my pursuit.

"Just wanted to cheer you on!"

"Don't say creepy things like that!" he yelled, and got up to continue his match.

Truth be told, this whole time we were pretending like there wasn't a girl hopelessly staring at him from the back of the gym, hiding behind a rack of basketballs. I sighed. Juvia could be so predictive. I wanted to go over there and talk to her since I kind of felt guilty, but at the same time, I remembered that she was the leader of the swim team, which means I won't be able to think about anything but Lucy in a bikini.

Oh my god. That would be a sight. I wonder what kind of color she would choose.

My face wasn't prepared for the ball that hit it. I doubled back over the small bench, feeling immense pain on my nose. It took quite a lot of thoughts about Lucy in order to stop the scream threatening to spill out any second.

I decided that this place was too dangerous, and Gray helped escort me outside, while holding a handkerchief over my bloody nostrils. I would describe this as an act of kindness, had he not been spewing 'you fucktard' and 'ruined my concentration' every three seconds.

"Is Natsu okay?" We turned around in the middle of his rant, cut off by Juvia who had followed us out behind the gym. I wanted to continue walking towards the soccer field since Mirajane has probably left by now, but Gray stopped in his tracks.

It looks like they were communicating without words. Or at least, there were inaudible to me.

Juvia's concerned look surprised even me, since I didn't actually feel like she gave a crap about Gray's friend when Gray himself was standing before her. But she was sincerely interested in my wellbeing.

"I have some aspirin in case your head hurts or—"

"He's fine." Gray answered in my stead.

Juvia seemed a bit surprised to be stopped like that. I felt like this was taking a turn for the worse, but I didn't know why. So I did my infamous 'run away when there's girl trouble' thing, and slowly backed away from the scene. I knew that Juvia was upset, and there was no reason for me to stick around and find out just how much.

"Why is Gray cutting Juvia off like that?" She stammered, and my pace quickened, "Why is Gray so evil, even thoug Juvia li—"

"Stop." He yelled, shunning her once more. This had jumped over the boundaries of 'my business' long ago, so I tried moving away faster, not really wanting to hear Gray's rejection for the hundredth time.

"Stop." He repeated, raising his hand, his voice barely able to reach me, "You've said it enough times already." I turned around, feeling like I'm practically imposing, and started running towards the field, "Let me be the one to say it now." And the rest of the words were taken by the wind, making Juvia be the only one to hear them.

* * *

I slammed my locker, feeling even more depressed than before.

It seemed like everyone's lives were going pretty well, except mine. I hadn't seen my dad in ages since he wasn't home when I returned, and it didn't seem like I'd be seeing either of my parents soon. My grades were slipping, and practice was killing me. There was literally nothing good going for me, and I felt like I would never escape this circle of boredom and sorrow.

Buttoning up my jacket, I pushed open the doors of the school, changed back into my normal attire. I had been on the field for 4 hours straight, and my stomach was giving up on me. I tried chasing away the depressing thoughts, when I heard an all-too-familiar voice of evil.

Stopping in my tracks, and leaning towards the corner of the building, I could overhear the conversation at the vending machines, but remained unseen. It was Mirajane.

"…so I went over there but he was gone." I leaned in order to hear better, "…even asked around…"

Trying to make out her words was hard enough, even without a second character entering the scenes.

"…it's fine though…" I felt my body freeze when I recognized the other girl as Lucy, "…see him at the sports festival… why are you after him..?"

"…kind of yelled at him…" It took everything in me not to run over there and hear out everything completely, "…feel bad…apologize…"

I suddenly heard Lucy's lighthearted laugh, which almost melted me, and made my knees feel weak. "…he's a good person."

Having the blood return to my legs, I felt myself run, and before I knew it, I was in my car, slamming the door shut. I tried to calm myself, feeling the ragged breathing fill the interior. This is bad. This is very, very bad. This is really bad.

If I stayed there another second, I would've run over to her side and hug her, or even do something more than that. It took every ounce of my willpower not to smother her to death in the confined space of my arms. I wanted to steal her away. This is hard.

This is merciless.

This is suffocating.

How the hell will I survive the next few days until the festival?

Being unable to hold the person I love in my arms hurts me even more than I thought it would.

She was there. Close. She was so close to me and I couldn't. I couldn't reach out and grab her.

Suddenly, that noble act of kindness towards her seemed so stupid to me. Why did I ever propose such an atrocious thing? What was I thinking?

But this is fine I guess. It just proves how much I love her, since I chose her will over mine.

I put her first, and I think that is the best thing I've ever done for someone who's not me.

But that doesn't mean I'll give up. On the contrary, I'm even more pumped up than ever.

Just you wait Lucy Heartfilia, I'll hit you with everything I've done, and make you the happiest girl on the planet.

"She's made a lot of mistakes in her life"

Don't make me laugh.

I'm ready to accept her as the person she is.

I just hope she'll accept me back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aww thanks for the reviews guys.**

 **Special thanks to Princess of Woe for her amazingly long review full of love~ and Vilchen, who reviewed on every single chapter of this story. And my other stories. People like this give me inspiration!**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **I love u all**

 **~With keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**


End file.
